To Hurt To Heal
by It'sOnlyNatural
Summary: This is just a short, 8 to 9 chapter story that leads into Paul's story. Misunderstandings made Bella leave Forks and two months later have returned. This story was once posted on another site, but it will be changed alot and grammar corrected. It will be longer and the first in the HURT TO HEAL series. Thanks for reading. :):)
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Meyer owns all, the plot is mine. Please excuse my mistakes. Don't worry about the subject matter, please remember who is writing this story and things are not always what they seem.

This is really just a lead story to Paul's story, I know it's not that good but that's okay, I'm trying. I have a lot more respect for the professional writer, this is not easy work, speaking of which, if you like interracial paranormal stories that's sweet to sensual, you should check out the works of author Rae Lori, she is very talented

And a very nice person.

By the way this story is complete and just eight or so chapters.

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this.

To Hurt To Heal

Chapter One

(Bella's POV)

The Return

Here I am, back again in the same place, standing in the same spot I stood over two months ago, with eyes as dry as stone, not with the wetness of pain it did then. Staring through the windows of my room in a house I once again share with my father. Not really seeing, but feeling, remembering the pain that tore my heart apart and had me running to find some comfort, some safety in my mother's arms.

I have tried to forget it, lock it away, and pretend that all was okay. I tried to live in a world of illusion and pretend that people who cared for me said they loved, had not shred my heart to dust. It was like putting a band aide over a cut that need to be uncovered, cleaned out and allowed to heal naturally, but no more.

As I stood there, I ripped off the band aid, letting the painful memories out, taking every painful blow of it, taking strength from it, and allowing it to freeze my heart, so no one would ever have the ability to hurt me again, but the blows were strong. It buckled me to my knees with wrenching sob that tore from my very soul, as I let the memories flow. I felt ill and wanted to crawl on my knees to the bathroom, instead I forcible stood stared sightless through my window and remembered, emotionlessly.

 _I was so busy for the last week of school before break, with finals and projects plus working part time, I didn't get to see or talk to Jake for a week, and I missed him, his smile, walking on first beach as we held hands, so at the end of that week, I went down to La-Push to surprise him, but it seems I was the one who got the surprise._

 _I had quickly parked in the front of that little red cottage, which has come to be more home to me than the one I shared with my father. As I stepped out the truck and began walking to the door, the thought went through my mind that, he usually met me at the door, but I figured he must still be asleep._

 _I walked through the door, as I usually do without knocking. "Hello, anybody home." I called out. "Billy, Jake?" I called out again, as I looked through each room, but no one was home._

 _Then it hit me, Jake must be in his make shift garage working on his VW. I hurriedly excited the door, closing it behind me, with a smile on my face, I quickly made my way to his garage, but the closer I got, the lesser I smiled. The door was opened wide; there were sounds of moans and sighs coming from it. Then I saw her, in the back seat of the Volks Wagon_

 _An Indian girl, with long flowing hair, head thrown back, moving as if she was riding something very enthusiastically. I didn't need a dictionary to know what was going on._

 _I pressed my knuckles to my mouth to hold back the sob that wrenched from my soul as I ran. "Why? Why?" The thought screamed through my mind as I ran to my truck and jumped in, then got out of there before someone saw me and my humiliation complete. When I got far enough away from la push and the tears making it too hard for me to see, I pulled over, laid my arms and head on the steering wheel and cried my eyes out._

 _I didn't understand this, why would he do this, when I had finally admitted I was in love with him. He promised, swore to me he wouldn't hurt m, when I confessed to him that I didn't tell him I loved before because I was afraid of being hurt again. He replied, he would rather rip out his heart then hurt me again and like a fool I believed him._

 _After I felt calm enough, at least calm enough to drive, I pulled my truck back in gear and took off, praying my dad wasn't home when I got there and my prayers were answered. I didn't leave my truck right away, just sat there and stared into space, before sluggish getting out, and mechanically opened the door and went straight upstairs, throwing myself on my bed._

 _I don't know why, but memories of the times we spent together, flashed through my mind, every time the memory of that girl came unbidden , I closed my eyes tight and tried to wish it away, wishing at the same time it was just a dream, but it wasn't, it was a all too real, then something crossed my mind and I sat up quickly._

 _What I saw today wasn't like my Jake, he would never do anything to hurt me, at least not on purpose. We loved and protected each other. I looked at my watch and was surprised that I have been laying there for over two hours and still had a few hours before my dad got home. I know he said he would pick up some Chinese tonight, something about a game, to be honest I can't remember what he said. I took that time to go back down to see joke, where ever they were, they must be back by now. That could have been anyone in that car with that girl._

 _So for the second time today I was on my way down to La Push., but for some reason, I don't know what it was, I pulled over and parked near a curve just before reaching his house and started walking the rest of the way, before reaching his house, I heard a girls voice then laughter Feeling like a stalker spy, but not caring, I used the bushy, wooded area and when I reached an area with a thick brush, horizontal to their house, where I could see them but they couldn't see me, I stopped and watched._

 _Billy's truck was parked out front, Billy and two other men were on the porch, one a few years older then Jake the other around Billy's age but my eyes was riveted on Jake and the girl I saw earlier, they seemed to be talking excitededly. The younger one from the porch came down and said something to them, damn, I wished I could hear, then they all grinned and Jake pointed towards forks area, then looked into the girls eyes and smiled, the young man with them grinned and clapped Jake on the back._

 _I started feeling stupid, sitting there spying on Jake. What the hell is wrong with me? I shook my head at my behavior and was about to turn and leave when the girl threw herself in his arms and planted a kiss on his lips, at least I think it was his lips, my eyes went to his arms holding her to him, and for some reason I didn't move, I was just bent there numb, it wasn't until he let her go and the invasion of that other man pointing at Jake in a jokingly threatening way, was I able to move. I guess it really was Jake she was with earlier._

 _The funny thing is, I didn't even cry on the way home, the numbness stayed with me, I felt cold steel bars surrounded and locked my heart and cement blocks surround my soul._

 _My dad still wasn't home when I got there, mechanically I walked back in the house, upstairs and lay on my bed again. I didn't think, I still wasn't crying, still just numb. You could say, I just closed down. When thoughts of Jake and what I saw tried to invade my mind, I forced it back. Who knows how long I laid there, in my dead cold numbness, when I got up and stood at my window, plans of what I was going to do forming._

 _Lights flashed at the corner of eyes, waking me from this walking sleep, it was my dad. I didn't feel like talking about it with him, he would know as soon as he saw me, he would know something was wrong, but I didn't move fast enough, before I could move he was moving up the stairs. Did I even try to move? I quickly sat on my bed before he made his way to my room._

 _He knocked. I schooled my features. "Come in." I called as normal as I could._

 _He did and took one look in my face and looked worried. "Everything okay Bella? You don't look too well." Yeah, did I tell you I was a bad actress?_

 _But I took that and ran with it. "Yeah, I'm not feeling very good, I was about to take a warm bath and get to bed."_

 _He walked all the way in the room and put the back of his hand against my forehead. "You do feel a little warm. I think it would be best if you got an early night." He looked at me with concern. "Can I get you anything? Some tea?"_

" _No, thanks dad, I just really want to get some rest."_

" _okay." And turned to leave_

 _I got an idea. "Dad?"_

 _He turned back towards me. "I was thinking since school is out I would like to go spend a week or two with mom."_

" _Of course Bella, you know she has been dying to see you." He seemed to think for a minute. "Are you sure you're okay?"_

" _Yeah, I'm just missing mom. I'll be coming back." Maybe, I thought to myself_

" _When did you want to go?" he asked_

" _I was thinking tomorrow."_

 _He stared at me for a moment. "Okay, I'll see if I can get you on a plane tomorrow."_

 _My dad wasn't stupid, he knew something was wrong, he probably thought it would be best I visited my mom. "Thanks dad."_

" _No problem Bella, get some rest." Just before he closed the door, he stopped again. "Did you want me to send Jake up when they get here?" He asked_

 _Now I looked at him confused, noticing, he replied to my unvoiced question. "Remember I told you earlier that I would bring some Chinese food home, because the blacks are coming over to watch the game."_

 _My heart squeezed at the sound of his name. "Sorry dad, I must have forgotten." I replied without showing the pain that name now caused me. "I'll probably be out cold dad, tell him I'll come see him tomorrow before I leave."_

" _He'll be disappointed, but I'll tell him." Yeah I bet he would, I thought angrily._

 _He then closed my door and I listened as he made his way to his room. When I heard his door , I collected everything I needed and walked into the bathroom, instead of taking a bath, I took a quick shower and dressed for bed, cleaning up my mess, I walked into my room, closing my door, instead of getting into bed, I walked back over to my window and stared out side again._

 _One way or the other, I will be leaving here tomorrow._

 _I was still standing there when Billy's truck pulled up. I watched as Jake got out, then walked around, and helped his dad, movement of the front seat pulled my eyes and I watched as the same girl got out of the back. I quickly stepped back, I knew they couldn't see me, but I felt exposed._

 _How could he bring her here? Angry words screamed through my head until I wanted to voice them loud. I angrily brushed away a stray tear, walked over to my night stand and took out the Excedrin PM, I now had a splitting headache, taking two, with the bottled water I keep by my bed, then slipped under the covers in my bed, marveling at how calm I was and not rushing down stairs, demanding they left._

 _I fell asleep to the murmuring of voices downstairs._

I did leave the next day, there was a cancellation on a 6pm flight to Florida, where my mom now lives. I didn't see Jake before I left, I went shopping with Angela, but packed my bags before I left and placed them by the front door. She had picked me up, I didn't even tell her what was wrong, but she knew something was, she didn't push, she just silently gave her support by just being there. In fact, I didn't tell my mom either.

I made sure I accidentally stayed out too late so he would have to pick me up from Angela's.

That was a little over two months ago as I said, now I'm back, I looked the same on the outside, but totally different inside. I was a fool to run, it was cowardly, but no more, no more doormat Bella, no heartache, no one will have the power to hurt me again, to make promises they never meant to keep.

"Bella, you ready to go?" my dad called from downstairs

Oh yeah, we're on our way to the blacks, Billy made him promise to bring me as soon as I got here, some kind of welcome home dinner. "I'm coming dad." I called back as I made my way out my room and down the stairs.

Welcome home dinner my ass. I grin to myself, this Bella is not the same Bella who left here a few months ago and she's coming to see you Jake and your little slut, if she is still around, unless you have moved on to another one. I thought to myself as we got into my dad's cruiser and was on our way.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie Meyer owns all. Please excuse my mistakes. For the purpose of this story only Sam and Paul were wolves before Bella left. Though I have posted this story on a different site before, I have changed a lot of things in it. I have also cleaned up a lot of the grammar. Thanks for taking the time to read this. I will also be taking a few stories down from itsonlynatural so they can be cleaned up and some taken in a different direction to get out of the corner we wrote ourselves into. There will be more than one writer in this droup.

To Hurt To Heal

Chapter Two

(Bella's POV)

A Slight Crack In The Armor

There was no one out front when we pulled up in front of their home. My eyes drank it in. I never truly realized how much this little place had come to mean to me, and how much I missed it, the garage is a different matter, it used to mean just as much but now, just looking at it hurts my heart and I can just imagine what it would be like if I actually had to go, that is one place I might truly break down in and all my hard won convictions and courage will be thrown out the window.

The memories of that day tried to take over my thoughts, but I forcible pushed it back, there is no way I will break down here, especially here, though I know there will be some water works when I'm finally back home, in my bedroom where no one can see or hear me.

"You coming Bella?" My dad asked, breaking me from my thoughts. Damn, I forgot he was here, I turned and looked at him, hoping my face didn't show the pain I was feeling, I felt relieved when I saw that he was smiling. "I know everyone is dying to see you." Then his smile slipped just a little. "Especially Jacob, he was really broken up when you left, especially without saying goodbye." Then he unbuckled his seat belt and exited the car.

I barely stopped myself from saying something sarcastic; I just nodded and did the same. When we got to the front door, I took a deep breath as my dad knocked, praying that Jacob wasn't the one that answered the door. It slowly opened and was relieved to see Billy at the door. I had no anger towards him; I actually missed besides, he wasn't responsible for the actions of his son.

"Hey Charlie." He greeted with a smile

"Hey old man. Everybody out back?" He asked stepping around him

"Yeah, you go ahead, while I say hello to this beautiful woman behind you." Billy replied, smiling wider. "Come down here and give me a hug."

I smiled, bent down, and hugged him. "Hey Billy, I missed you." I didn't realize until this minute just how much, he was like a second father to me and I felt bad for not saying goodbye to him before I left, he deserved better than that, but I couldn't take the chance of running into Jacob that day, I felt too raw and broken open.

He squeezed me a little, before letting me up. "You were surely missed around here." Then he looked at me in a way I would call calculating. "Jacob didn't know what to do with his self; he thought he might have done something to make you leave."

 _He did!_ The thought screamed in my head, _he deserves to suffer and more_. "Really?" I replied s little too sarcastically. "I wonder why?"

He did not respond to my tone but by his look, I knew he wanted to continue this subject, so I looked towards the back and brought a smile to my face, hoping he didn't see through the fakeness of it. "Mmmm, something smells good. Is that ribs I smell?" I asked with a forced cheerfulness.

He knew what I was doing, I could never fool Billy or my dad, but because they cared, they never called me on it, knowing I would tell them whatever was wrong when I was ready, but not this time, not ever, not about this. He took a deep breath, shook his head. I guess he realized I wasn't going to tell him the reason for my quick escape. There were times I would talk to him about things I felt I couldn't talk to my dad about.

"Come on, everyone is dying to see you anyway." He said and began wheeling his chair towards the back door. I walked behind him, and kept one hand on the handle preparing myself for what I would see.

There were quite a few people back there, some I knew, but there were a few faces I had never seen before. There was grilling going on in one corner and people sat around in groups. I recognized Quil and Embry, they were drastically changed, they sat by three other men, they were all huge; two beautiful Indian girls sat by them. They didn't come over to greet me; they sort of grinned and nodded, usually they would have ran over and give me a hug. It seems more than their looks are changed.

I wonder why Jacob wasn't with them. Quil and Embry are his two best friends or were, and is usually always together, that's when I felt the chills; the feeling of someone staring at me, by the way my heart and stomach felt I knew it could only be one person.

I slowly turned and sitting around a small bonfire was Jacob, staring at me with a heart broken look on his face, I didn't want to look at him too long, fearing my resolve would weaken, so I glanced beside him, there sat that damn girl, though there were other people, there was enough room where she didn't have to sit so close to him. I glanced at him again, and he was looking at me as though I was the only important thing in his world. I couldn't take it, I felt as though I was falling apart all over again. I turned to escape back into the house.

"Bella?" His voice sounded so sad.

I stilled, then turned back to face him. He had gotten up and was walking towards me, I glanced to his side, she was right there, hanging on his arm, walking over here with him. I have no plans to stand here while he shoves his happiness in my face. I was just about to turn back around and leave anyway when I happened to glance that at the girl.

I stilled again, this time in shock, she is …. Pregnant, but how could this be? When I saw her two months ago, before I left, her stomach was flat. Could it be that Jacob was seeing her longer than I thought? While sating he loved me, he said the same thing to this girl. This didn't seem like Jacob at all. I use to think he was one of the most honest, honorable boys I'd ever met. How could I be so wrong?

That was it, I couldn't take anymore, I turned and walked quickly into the house, and towards the bathroom, I needed a few minutes to get myself together, my hand had just touched the door knob when a very warm hand gently grab my arm. Is Jacob sick? I started to feel concerned, but why should I care, he wasn't concerned or gave me a second thought when he was in that garage with that girl.

"Stop running away from me Bella. Why do you keep doing that?" I heard his voice break as though he was on the verge of tears, at the same time I felt a little of my amore crack. No, no, no, I will not allow it!

"Get your hands off me Jacob." I told him, trying to pull my arm from his grasp, but he didn't budge, so I turned my back to him while he still held my arm. Still without hurting me.

"No." He replied. "I need to know what I did to make you run away from me." He moved closer to my back. "If I don't know, how can I fix it?"

He moved slowly to stand in front of me, taking both my hands in his, that's when I realized how much further up I had to look up to see into his eyes, he had to be around 6 feet, 3 inches now. I then noticed all the other changes, the extra muscles, Jake no longer looked like a 19 year old, he could now pass for a 24, and I had to admit, he was gorgeous, he was always handsome to me in a boyish way, but now he was all man. Then my eyes connected with his, even his eyes seemed a lighter brown and they were focused, intently, on mine. I thought, this man is the love of my life, but I could never let him in my life again, never give him the chance to hurt me again. I wanted to look away from his searing gaze, but I couldn't.

"Why did you leave me Bells? Why did you just leave and not say goodbye?" He sounded so bewildered, especially since that girl was still hanging around him.

He shook his head and closed his eyes, and then they opened and seared me again. "Can I hold you babe?" I was about to deny him. "Please."

I was about to give in, when I looked to his side and there she was again, that girl, the one who's name I still don't know and don't wish to. Anger took hold and I quickly moved away from him.

"I think you do know why I left Jake." I looked at her meaningfully, then back at him. "But if not, I'm sure if you thought about it real hard, you'll figure it out." I looked from her to him one more time and noticed he was doing the same, looking between me and her in confusion. "I don't want to talk to you and definitely don't have to explain anything to you." I said as I began walking away. "In fact I am tired and ready to go home."

As I reached the back door, my dad and Billy was just coming in. "Everything okay in here?" My dad ask

I didn't answer the question directly. "Do you mind if we leave now?" I asked instead

He let his gaze travel over everyone in the room. I could almost hear the wheels in his mind turning. "Okay." He replied. "You must be tired from the flight."

"Take a couple of plates with you." Billy told us

"Thanks Billy." My dad replied

"I'll wait in the car." I said after telling Billy I'd talk to him soon and made my way out the front door. I was about to open the car door, when my arm was held again, scaring the crap out of me, Jacob. How did he do that? Sneaking up on me without me hearing him.

"Let me come over tomorrow so we can talk Bells." He said close to my ear

"I don't think that would be a good idea." I replied stonily.

"Look, I know you're mad at me about something and it's killing me that I don't know what, at least let me come over so you can tell me, scream it at me if you want to."

Now that I can deal with. "Fine." I relented

"Thanks Bells." He whispered in my ear, and then kissed it.

He let go and I got in the car without looking up. Ten minutes later my dad came to the car, carrying a paper bag. He opened his door and handed me the bag, before getting. In five more minutes we were on our way. It was very quiet in the car for awhile.

Just before we reached our house. "I hope you two are able to work out your differences soon Bella, because that boy was crushed when he found out you left without even saying goodbye." He pulled up in front and parked. "Don't worry, I won't ask what it was about, let's just get in the house, all of a sudden I'm beat."

We silently entered the house. "Do you want me to heat you up some of this food?" I asked.

"No." He replied. "I am not hungry, I'm more tired than anything else, and we could have some for dinner tomorrow. Goodnight Bella." He said before kissing my fore head and went upstairs.

"Goodnight dad." I replied, then put the food away and went upstairs too, knowing I won't be getting any sleep, I spent most of night thinking about the conversation to come tomorrow and what exactly I would say. It occupied my mind until I finally fell into a fretful sleep. As much as Jacob had hurt me, I still don't like the thought of hurting him, but I'll do what I have to, to keep my sanity.

 **(Jacob's POV)**

I don't understand it. What did I do to make her run away from me, without even a goodbye? What happened to put that look in her eyes when she looked at me as though I was scum of the earth? She knows I would never do anything to hurt her; I would rather die than hurt her. I love her more than life.

Not being able to talk to and hold her these last few months was hell, I kept hoping, waiting for a call that never came, but now that she is back, I won't stop until we are back to where we were before she left. I know whatever happened, happened the day before she left, but I have faith, after we talked and clear the air she will love me again and I can hold and kiss her again. I have to believe because I can't go back to this half living I had been doing since she left.

I swear, when she came out that back door, I had to physically hold myself back from running over to her, snatching her up in my arms, locking us in somewhere and demand what was wrong, but I knew I couldn't, whatever it is, she has to tell me by choice, but if she still refused, I don't care what she would say, I will kidnap her and keep her until she told me.

Bella is mine as much as I'm hers and I don't plan on letting anything from heaven or hell, nothing on this earth keep us apart, especially not her stubbornness.

I had walked back in the house, but stood at the window and watched as they drove away, I wanted so bad to run after them and beg her not to leave me, not ever again, I have this fear that when I got to her house tomorrow she wouldn't be there, that she will run again, but I know she is a woman of her word, if she says we will talk, she will be there when I got there.

"Jacob, are you alright?"

I turned, irritated and wanting to be alone to think of my Bella. "What do you want Liza."

"Why are you angry at me?" She stepped closer and touched my arm. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, just want to be alone." I replied, brushing her hands off me, wishing this girl never came into our lives.

"I don't know why you bother, she doesn't care about you." She said vindictively. "I'm the one that's here; I care about you if you would only give us a chance." Her voice softened at the end.

She must be joking. "Don't get mixed up about why you're here, what you did. How could you do that to him?" I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "You came here with my cousin, he loved you so much, but he wasn't enough for you, you had to cheat on him."

"I told everyone how sorry I was, but I was not happy with him, you were the one I always wanted, even before I started going out with your cousin, but you never gave me the time of day, because of her."

"So you thought I would be more attracted to you if you acted like a slut." Does this girl not see the pain she caused?

"You cousin and I had an argument, I was upset and drunk, I didn't know what I was doing until it was too late, I…."

"Don't you mean until my cousin and I caught you in the woods with that man?"

"Haven't you ever made a mistake Jacob, done anything you regretted? I have said I was sorry, what else can I do?"

"That wasn't a mistake Liza, be cause now you're pregnant and have no idea whether the baby is my cousins, now there is going to be a child mixed up in all your shit." I said in disgust.

"What's wrong with you, I thought you understood and forgiven me. I even thought we had gotten closer and you come to care for me." She tried to sound hurt, but failed.

I have had enough of talking with this slut. Is she dim, doesn't she realize what she did. "Let's get something straight, the only reason you are here is because your dad kicked you out his house and my cousin asked us to take you in until he knows whether the baby is his or not, he didn't want you in his house because he couldn't bare to look at you, but he wants to take responsibility of the baby if he is the father." I told her, my voice laced with disgust.

"He didn't ask you to personally be nice to me, to care for me, and you have been. I thought we were starting to build something together." She stared intently in my eyes. "I love you Jacob, in a way I have never loved your cousin, I always have and I would never do anything to hurt you if you gave me the chance." Then she smiled softly, trying to be alluring. Is she serious?

Is this girl serious, I have taken pains to try and avoid being around her if I didn't have to. "The only reason I have been nice to you is because my dad asked me to, not for your sake but the baby you carry." I shook my head, feeling nothing but pity for her. "No other reason. That child is innocent in all this; he or she should not have to suffer because of the immoral actions of the mother. If I had my way, we would have found somewhere else for you to stay, but my dad made a promise."

I looked her up and down; I don't know what my cousin saw in her. "He would have treated you like a queen but you blew it and around here we don't do that to each other, so hitting on my friends, they're not interested and you're just making yourself look more of a fool than you already are. I for one, can't wait to see you leave."

She went to touch my hand and I brushed it away. "You don't mean that Jake, I've seen the way you look at me."

"Look at you? I don't look at you in anyway and if you think I do, then I'm looking through you, thinking of the woman I love more than life. Bella." I looked at her in pity. "You and I would never be. I belong to her and she is mine, get that through your head and leave me alone."

I turned to leave, but she grabbed my arm. I could have knocked it away, but I didn't want to do anything to harm an innocent baby who couldn't be blamed for the sins of its mother. I turned and looked at her.

"Get your hands off me, don't ever touch me again." I said vehemently.

She didn't reply to what I said, but did move her hand. "She doesn't want or love you, you saw how she acted. You might as well give up. I'm the one who does, if you'll only give us a chance."

"You stand there talking about love, like you know what it is, pregnant and not knowing whose it is." This girl really is dim. "Listen well, even if there was no Bella, I wouldn't date you." I let the disgust show on my face. "I was never into dating sluts or my cousins' left over, which you are both." I made a show of wiping where she touched.

Not caring about the show of phony hurt on her face, I turned and ran out the back door; the thought that she might be right ran through my mind. What if Bella truly doesn't love and want me any more… No, I won't accept it. I starting feeling ill, and my body started to shake as I ran; I didn't stop, but ran straight into the woods, not caring what anyone thought of how I was acting.

As I ran, my body shook more, until it became painful as if I was being ripped from the inside out, with one final rip, everything stopped, the shaking, the pain, gone. I looked around; everything seemed brighter, clearer, more pronounced. I heard things I know I shouldn't, words spoken in whispers at the bonfire that should be too far away for me to hear.

I took a step to walk back to my house, but it felt strange, that's when I looked down and instead of feet, I saw paws, panic set in.

 _What the hell is going on!?_ I tried to scream, but it only came out as a howl.

 _Great, just great! -_ Jacob

 _Calm down Jacob, everything will be fine._ Sam

 _Why did this have to happen now? Please make this be a dream. -_ Jacob

 _This is real Jake. You've finally phase. Do you remember the legends of our people?_ Sam

 _Yeah, I already know all about this Sam, Billy have been preparing me for this since_

 _My fifteenth birthday. I know about my great grandfather being the true Alpha in his time. I also know you became Alpha because you were the first to phase and you helped the others that came after you. He has also taught me the patience and control that's needed during phasing to wolf and back to human. –_ Jacob

 _Well, I wasn't expecting that. I'm not sure he was supposed to tell you before your time came. –_ Sam

 _Billy didn't think it would be fair for me to be caught off guard of one minute being a human and next on four paws as a wolf. I am grateful and respect him even more now_

 _That he prepared me for this. –_ Jacob

 _If you knew, why did you sound so panicked?_ \- Sam

 _I was hoping it wouldn't happen right now and no I don't want to talk about it, though I'm sure you can see it in my anyway. –_ Jacob

 _Since Billy already told you everything, I'm sure he told you, you wouldn't be able to_

 _See Bella anymore, and for that matter why didn't I see any of this in your mind_.- Sam

 _First, you cannot stop me from seeing Bella, being the decedent of the most powerful Alpha ever lived, having his blood running through my veins, prevents your Alpha voice_

 _From having any effects on me, it's the same thing that allows me to block anything I don't want to share from my mind. As soon as I felt you phase, I blocked it. –_ Jacob

 _I should have known it would be like that. So do you plan on taking your place as Alpha?_ – Sam

 _No Sam, that is something I am not ready for and I will give you all the respect due to an Alpha of this pack, I just won't allow anyone to keep me away from Bella. –_ Jacob

 _Okay Jacob, I will respect that, just be careful. –_ Sam

 _I will, and you're going to be having a guest for a while. -_ Jacob

 _Yeah, this time I see what's coming and Leah is not going to like this, though I'm sure_

 _She will get immense joy having this guest suffer a little. Her sister Chloe tried to pull_

 _That same mess with us. –_ Sam

 _Good, expect her first thing in the morning. –_ Jacob

 _Before you phase back can I ask you something? –_ Sam

 _I already see what it is but go ahead. –_ Jacob

 _If you knew about all this since you were fifteen why did you still the way you did_

 _about us? –_ Sam

 _That's simple, most of the time some of you acted like big, over grown jerks. –_ Jacob

 _Yeah, I had a feeling that was it. –_ Sam

 _Don't forget about Liza coming first thing in the morning, you have all night to prepare Leah. –_ Jacob

 _Yeah, yeah_ , I heard him thinking before I phased and ran to my bedroom window and jumping in. I wish my grandfather would have known the exact time and day of my first phase so I could have hidden extra clothes in woods and not have to run naked through it.

I had to laugh when I thought about it, a huge Indian dude streaking through. I'm glad there weren't any kids around or anyone for that matter.

I grabbed some clean clothes and put on a robe before going to the bathroom and taking a

quick shower. Though I was hungry, I could barely keep my eyes open so I went to bed as soon as I laid down.

My dreams were filled with Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie Meyers owns all rights to the twilight series and its characters. Thanks for Reading and please remember, I'm an amateur just trying in

My way to bring two characters together, which if things had worked through their natural order, would have ended that way in the real books.

Writing is hard work and my respect for the professional author or those

Hoping to make it their career, knows no bounds. I bow to you.:)

Certain things were too unfair to Jacob and the wolves from the beginning.

To Hurt To Heal

Chapter Three

(Bella's POV)

The first thought to hit me when I opened my eyes the next day was of Jake, I admit I felt wonderful seeing him again, complete as if I was reunited with the other half of me that I didn't know was missing, that is until I saw that girl sitting so close to him and the memories of what I saw that fateful day bombarded my head like someone taking a sledge hammer and using it to beat it into me.

Now the evidence of her obvious pregnancy made me truly strengthen my resolve to remain as cold and aloof to him as possible, I know now the only way to stay that way will be to stay away from him, because the pain of his betrayal still felt as fresh as it did the day it happened.

Damn, I sit up quickly when I remembered I told him he could come over so we could talk. The feel of his breath on my neck and his lips on my ear when he asked sent chills through me, I had almost gave him, turned around and hugged him, telling him I would forgive him anything, but I have to stick to my resolve, I will not allow him to betray, humiliate and hurt me again.

I ran my fingers through my messed up hair, stood and began spreading my bed, I intend to stay busy and try not to think of him, not until he is here and I have to deal with him. After finishing my bed, I grabbed everything I needed to take my shower, dress and start my day. When done and had everything put away, I grabbed the laundry basket from the bathroom and went downstairs to the laundry room where I left the basket. I plan on doing some laundry and of cleaning this house from top to bottom after I've gotten something to eat, whether it needed it or not, anything to stay busy until he got here.

The first thing I saw when I got to the kitchen was a note and money on the dining table; I picked them both up, putting the money in my pocket.

 _Bella,_

 _I had to run into the office today, there is some paper work I need to get done. There isn't much in the house to eat, I really haven't had the time to do any grocery shopping, besides you know me, I usually just grabbed something at the diner._

 _Here is a few dollars, buy what you think we need._

 _Be careful today and I'll see you later._

 _Charlie (dad)_

Well, I wasn't surprised by that, my dad wasn't very good with shopping. I knew I saw some milk in the refrigerator when I put the food from the bonfire away last night. I took it out and one box of cereal, then bowl and spoon. While I ate thoughts of Jake tried to invade my mind again, but I beat it back. I refuse to think about it until I had to.

After eating I rinsed out my bowl and went and started a load of laundry, then grabbing my purse and keys, I went out to my truck. When I stepped outside I turned to lock my front door and when I did I felt cold chills running up and down my spine, and not in a good way, it felt as if I was being watched, hunted. I shook it off as just my imagination; I will have enough to deal with just getting in that truck, because memories of Jake were here too.

With determination I got in the truck and started it, pulling out of the driveway, refusing to remember how he use to smile at me and watch out of the corner of his eyes, with a grin in place or how good he felt and smelt when he would hold me close the times he insisted he drove, even the first kiss we shared was in this truck, there was so much love, passion and joy in that kiss, I would of never guessed the person who kissed me like that, as if I was the most precious, most important person in his life would betray me the way he did,

More important that all that were the laughter, the dreams we shared of what we hoped

Our future would be like, and in all our hopes and dreams there wasn't one outcome where we weren't in each other lives, first as best friends then it became more.

Great, just great, I thought as I pulled into the shopping center and parked, there goes my resolve of not thinking about him. Is there anywhere his memory isn't implanted?

Getting out the truck, I walked into the store and grabbed a basket, grabbing everything I needed, which includes items for the pot roast I planned on making tonight. I could just reheat the food from the bonfire, but this will be another thing to keep me busy.

When I got home and had all the groceries put away and the load of laundry in the dryer starting another, I began attacking the house with a vengeance and as much as I tried, the memories of Jake still bombarded, especially of the times we walked on first beach together, holding hands or of when he held me in his arms while we sat on our favorite drift wood on the edge of the water, just talking, I forcible replaced those memories with the memories of what I saw in his garage, so every piece of furniture I dusted, even as I scrubbed the bathroom, I dusted and scrubbed a little harder imagining it was Jake's or that girl's face and it did give me a measure of satisfaction, though I wish it was really them I was attacking, well the girl more than Jake because that one bad memory couldn't

Really replace all the good.

I had finished cleaning the house and myself again, then went to start the roast when there was a knock on the door, my heart jumped to my throat and beat a little faster, this must be Jacob, I pulled myself together and went to answer it, but when I opened the door, it wasn't who I thought it was.

 _Well, this should be interesting._ I thought as I looked at the girl that was a part of my hell.

"Hello Bella, I hope you don't mind me stopping by." She greeted, smiling as if we were

Friends though I must admit the girl had nerve showing up here. I crossed my arms at my chest and leaned against the door jam, saying nothing.

I guess she realized that I wasn't as happy to see her as she seems to be to see me, with her phony smile. I just kept staring, giving her not a word or smile, then hers fell. "Can I come in?" She sounded almost unsure of herself, which must be new for her.

I moved away from the doorjamb and folded my arms across my chest, still unsmiling. "No." I replied with calm. "Just curious as to why you would be here."

"Well, I did want to come and introduce myself, since I didn't get the chance last night." She stopped and looked at me, smiling again, but it slipped when she realized I still wasn't returning the smile.

"Is that so?" I replied, wanting her to get to the point of her unwanted visit.

"Anyway." She continued. "I'm Liza, Jacob and I are very close friends." I noticed she put an emphasis on close. "I've heard a lot about you and heard you and he use to be close too and I thought to avoid any awkwardness, I would introduce myself, mainly. I know Jake still wants to be friends with you even though you two can't be close as you use to be, it's just …"

My arms fell to my side, my hands balled in a fist, trying to restrain my self from punching the shit out of her. It's then I realized that this girl is lying, by the way she's

Edging, the nervousness in her voice and the way her eyes kept looking around. It's almost as if she is afraid she would be caught here. There is something not right about

this girl. I looked down at her stomach, something seemed, not right there too, it seems

Off, wrong somehow.

I interrupted her babbling. "I think I know what you're trying to say." I told her blandly. "Since you and Jake is an item now and he and I are old friends, you see no reason why we couldn't all be friends. Did I get that right?" I ended sarcastically, as I studied her, allowing the memory of that day in my thoughts, picking it apart, studying it frame by frame.

She smiles in relief. "Good, I'm glad you understand and I'm sure Jake will be happy to know there are no hard feelings, because even though things didn't work out between you two, your friendship still means a lot to him." Then she touched her stomach, bringing my eyes to it again. What is it about the shape of her stomach that seems off? Have anyone actually seen her stomach or been with her to a doctor's appointment, if she even went?

I looked her in the eyes. "I never said I understood, in fact, I don't even understand what you're doing here, no matter what you say your reasons are. If I wanted to be introduced to you I would have done it last night." I glanced at her stomach again, then looked in her eyes. "By the way, how far along are you?" this time I made sure she knew I was examining her stomach. "You're about what, six seven months pregnant?"

The mask fell from her face. "no, the doctor says I'm just showing a lot sooner than most women." I raised an eye brow and looked at her stomach skeptically. That seems to fluster her. "Look, I was just trying to be nice, trying to make things easier on everyone. He is in a relationship with me, but he still misses his friendship with you, I …"

I interrupted her again. "I got that, you want us all to get along like one big happy family, but that will never happen."

"I don't see why not." She replied. Is she dense? "Just because you saw something you weren't meant to see, you ….."

"Wait, what did you say?" I asked in shock. "You knew I was there?"

"I saw you just as you turned to leave. We felt bad and didn't mean to hurt you, but we can't help how we feel for each other. Jacob says it would be best if we didn't bring it up again, hurting you more than you already were, but now I think it best we just cleared the air."

She looked at me as though she was desperate for me to believe her and behind that, fear? I don't know what it was, but something tells me this bitch is lying. That baby wasn't Jacob's, in fact I'm starting to doubt if this girl is really even pregnant.

"Jake knew you were coming here today?" I asked, hiding where my thoughts were taking me,

"Yes he did, he asked me to come." She took a breath. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us both, well, mainly him because you two were close." Then she smiled a smile I wanted to slap off her face. How gullible does she think I am?

"You want us to clear air? Okay let's." I gave her a smile that was as phony as hers was, but didn't try to hide that fact. "We can go find Jake, and then we all can clear the air together." The way she stared at me, told me she wasn't expecting that.

"That's a good idea." Her voice told me otherwise. "But after this I have a doctor's appointment. I can stop by after and we can go down to the rez. Together."

"Yeah sure." This girl really does think I'm stupid. "Though I'm guessing I shouldn't hold my breath?"

"What are you trying to say?" She was trying to sound indigent but failed.

"I'm not trying to say anything; I'm straight out saying it." I looked at her for a second trying hard to push down my anger. "You're a lying slut." Trying to sound as calm as I could through clenched teeth.

"What?" She asked in confusion

"You heard me." I replied, teeth still clenched. "I know Jake and one of the things I admired about him is, when he makes a mistake he faces up to it, not send someone else to deal with it for him, especially not a girl, so this must be your own idea and the only thing you have accomplished is to make me doubt what I thought I saw in his garage that day." I rolled my eyes, mainly at myself. "In fact I'm almost sure, I allow the insecurities

And doubt I was feeling at that time blind me to what really happened."

"What do you mean doubt what you saw?" She asked in a calmness I knew she wasn't feeling. "We were in his garage, and in his car." She sounded desperate again.

"Yes you were, but I didn't see who you were with, so it could have been anyone, anyone could have gotten in that garage, that car, it's never locked."

Her mouth moved but nothing came out.

I continued. "Maybe it will be a good idea for all of us to get together and have this talk, after all, you said he still wants to be friends and clear it air." I said with false sweetness.

"You know no one else would do something like that in Jake's car. I don't see how you can disbelief what you saw with your own eyes." She replied, trying too hard to make me believe.

"That's just it, I saw you not who you were with, besides Jake can and will explain it all to me himself." I stepped outside and right in her face. "There is one thing I'm sure about now, Jacob, the boy I love more than life, would never in a million years, do something like that or anything to hurt someone he says he loves and cares for. About that, I am the stupid girl you take me for me to believe he would do something like that." An idea popped into my head. "Those actions are mainly what the Cullens would do." Then I thought better of that statement. "No, not at all the Cullens but Edward and Alice, definitely."

I stepped back, watching every expression that flew across her face. "They're not friends of yours are they?"

Her eyes moved around nervously. "I have no idea who those people are." Then she huffed. "Fine, whatever. I have things to do, when I return to the rez. I'll let Jacob know I to make peace but you didn't think that would be possible" Then turned to leave.

"Yeah you do that. But he'll be coming by later to talk and clear the air, so don't bother." I felt like laughing out loud at her dramatics. "And another thing." I said stopping her in her tracks. "If Jake and I do get back together again, even if it's just as friends, he will need to get you out of his life, as long as you're around he and I will never be."

She looked shocked. "He would never agree to that." She replied, not sounding too sure of herself now.

I grinned without humor. "That will be up to him. I see you as a lying conniving slut and as long as you're around him, he can damn well stay the hell away from me."

She didn't reply, just turned, and walked swiftly to her car, getting in, the tires actually squealed as she drove away.

I shook my head with a grin, feeling lighter than I felt in a while, for once I was having doubts about what I had seen that day. I should have given him the chance to explain, Jake wasn't the type to give in to his hormones or have sex for the sake of having it. How many times has he held back with me, not because I asked him to, but because he knew I wasn't ready and he was right.

Yeah, for the first time doubt assaulted me. I was about to close the door when I glanced to the side and stopped, cold chills ran through me, standing there, close to the woods was someone I never thought or wanted to see ever again, Edward Cullen.

No, no, no. what is he doing here? I must be seeing things, but no he was standing there just watching me. I closed my eyes, still hoping it was a figment of my imagination and when I opened them he would be gone, but when I opened my eyes he was still there, and walking towards me.

"NO!" I screamed and closed my door, pressing my back against it and sliding down to sit on the floor. I sat there very still hoping he would go away. After a few minutes when I didn't hear anything, I slowly stood and looked through the peep hole and saw nothing, and then I went to every window in the house and looked out, still nothing. Shaking my head convinced it was my imagination.

The last time I saw Edward and his sister, Alice. It was a week after I had found out what they really were but since they tried to control the predatory part of their nature, I decided to give Edward a chance, until the day I saw him viciously a man, one of their kind, because he says the man was stalking me and meant to cause me harm. I didn't see it that way, I remember thinking he was trying to warn me about something.

After that day I didn't feel I could trust them anymore, they took too much of an interest

In me, a simple human girl and started feeling threatened by them. I made an excuse about having to meet my dad somewhere then jumped in my truck and went straight down to la push and Jacob, from there I called Edward and told him it wouldn't work between us and told him and his sister to please stay the hell away from me.

They never turned up at school after that and through the grapevine I heard they had left the area. So what he is doing back here. I wonder if they all were back if it's for good, maybe they're just passing through. That still doesn't explain what he was doing here. I thought I made myself clear on that matter.

I was seriously thinking about going down to la push instead of waiting for Jacob here but I brushed that thought aside as I went around making sure all windows and doors in the house were closed and bolted.

Pushing the thoughts of the Cullens out of mind I went back to the kitchen to prepare dinner and hoping Jacob would hurry and get here.

 **(Liza's POV)**

I pulled up in front of the black's house, and got out, calling myself all kinds of fool, instead of giving her more doubts about Jake and making her believe that Jake and I were now together, Bella is now doubting what she saw that day and had the nerve to call me a liar. Yeah I lied, but how would she know that, she doesn't know me, and then she had the nerve to say she wanted me out of Jake's life if he planned on being in hers, well, we'll just see about that. I turned to lock my car then turned back around to go into the house, and screamed.

"Jake, you scared the hell out of me." I told him holding my chest. Damn, he has even gotten bigger since he became a wolf last night. Yeah, I know about the wolves, his cousin who I dated was also a wolf and I only found out about that because I caught him phasing once, they had no choice but to tell me everything and swore me to secrecy. Only imprints and council members and family are really allowed to know.

I had hoped his cousin would imprint on me, but he never did, so why would I be faithful to a man that would one day leave me for his so called soul mate, yes there isn't a guarantee that he would imprint or if he did he would leave me for her, but to be honest, I found Jacob better looking and more exciting than his cousin and had my sight set on from the first moment I saw him, but he never gave me the time of day. Yeah, I know how he thought of me and only gave the respect due to his cousin's girl. I thought being here, I could change his mind about me, but his opinion of me seems to have gotten worse instead of better.

I know if it weren't for his family, and my pregnancy he would kick me out of his house

without a second thought.

"Where have you been?" He asked frowning down at me.

"I had to go into forks for a few things." I replied, a little nervously, it's a good thing I did stop by the store… my thoughts stopped there as I noticed the way he was looking at me. For a minute my breath stopped, could he be imprinting on me? I have heard about it. Is that what they look like when they are in the grips of it?

Before I could hold my tongue, I burst out. "Not imprinting on me are you?" Shocked at what I just asked, but grinned cockily to play it off.

He grinned evilly at me. "You would like that wouldn't you?" He moved closer. "No way in hell, thank the spirits, but even if I had, it wouldn't mean a damn thing to me, everything in me belongs to Bella, every breath I take, every beat of my heart belongs to her, you…"

He stopped talking suddenly, and seemed to sniff me. "Why did you go see Bella today? Don't bother trying to lie to me either." He said menacingly.

"What makes you think I went to see her?" I replied nervously

He brought his face down to look me in the eyes and I gulped, fear gripping me, even though I knew he wouldn't hurt me, at least not while I was pregnant. The way he looked at me still made me nervous.

"You smell like her." He growled through clenched teeth.

I was just thinking of a good excuse when Jared came running out of the woods, before looking at me with hate, he turned to Jake. "Sam needs us to meet him at the border, it seems we have had some visitors."

Then he ran back towards the woods waiting for Jake, not even glancing at me again. I knew why. I was shocked when Jake grinned evilly at me, then looked over at Jared, where he stood waiting then back at me.

"You're lucky my cousin doesn't know about that. You really are quite the slut aren't you?" Then he relaxed and smiled naturally, the first real smile he ever had for me. "When I get back I expect to find you packed, you'll be staying with Sam and Leah for a while."

Before I could reply he ran off towards Jared and they both disappeared into the woods. I stood there even after they disappeared from view, realizing another of my secrets had got out. This is not good, not good at all. I forgot they could see each other thoughts while in wolf form, my one saving grace is, I was the only one who saw Bella as she ran off that day, but I knew if Jake and Bella ever got the chance to talk, he will know everything.

Then what he just said penetrated my thoughts, who does he think he is, I have no intentions of going anywhere, besides he promised his cousin and Billy won't allow him to put me out, just wai…

Before I could finish that thought he was back at the edge of the woods. "If you're not packed by the time I get back I will do it for you." He got a serious look in his eyes. "Don't bother appealing to my grandfather; he agrees this will be for the best, especially

now." Then he was gone again.

I was so angry, I wanted to scream and stamp my feet until I got my way

But I knew that would do no good so I walked into the house quickly and was relieved to see that Billy wasn't home, so I walked straight to Jake's sister's old room.

Walking in I closed and locked the door behind me, sitting down heavily on the bed, trying to think of ways to solve the mess I made of things, though I doubt there is anything I could do to make it right and frankly once he and Bella talked, that would be that. I have to find a way to stop Bella and Jacob from talking.

I remember when my sister Chloe tried to do to them what I'm doing now. I'm sure Leah

Is dying to welcome me into her home and making my stay as pleasant as possible, yeah right, in my dreams.

Chloe wasn't smart enough and was caught, besides she had no true feelings for Sam like I do for Jacob, she just wanted some of the money all wolves got, when they first phased, from the council, money set aside in trust since the immergence of the first shapeshifter, being protectors of La Push, they could never leave to work anywhere else, this is their job, they are allowed to visit other places on a vacation but they'll always have to come back.

Jacob, being the literal prince of La Push and great grandson of the greatest Alpha ever lived; he will get a check not just from the council but from a trust his great grandfather

Had set up for him.

How do I know all this? From one of the wolves of course, while I had him in a delicate position. The other wolf involved has since imprinted, so he or anyone else won't bring up the subject for fear of hurting his imprint. I was amused though that he actually thought because I had sex with him, I was serious about him, the only man I would give up my freedom for would be Jake, but he wants nothing to do with me, at least not yet, I have no intentions on giving up on him.

A plan started forming in my mind, the same trick I pulled on that other wolf, and as long as I can keep Bella and Jake from seeing each other and talking, it should work. I packed everything I had brought here with me, just in case, but feeling a little lighter and sure my plan would work, I got up and collected everything I needed to take a quick shower, before putting my plans in motion, but first I made a quick call to find out exactly where Billy was.

Hanging up the phone I smiled to myself. It seems Billy and Harry went fishing, knowing them they won't be back till after midnight. I grinned as I picked my things up and went to the shower, humming to myself.

 **Wow, it seems this story is taking different turn from when I first wrote. I must confess I'm liking it better now. It's still saying what I want it to but the journey is a little different**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephanie Meyer owns all, please excuse my mistakes and thanks so much for your support. Just in case I did not mention it before, this is the first part of the, To Hurt to Heal series, Paul's Story is the second part, at this time I'm not sure how far this**

 **Series will go.**

 **I have not given up on my other stories; I'm just trying to get this one to natural pace.**

To Hurt To Heal

Chapter Four

(Jacob's POV)

It was with relief that I followed Jared into the woods and phased, who knows what I would have done to Liza, if he had not interrupted, though I know I wouldn't really hurt her because of her pregnancy, my wolf didn't seem to be having no such qualms, it didn't want to hurt her physically, but wanted to scare her enough to stay away from our Bella.

 _Our Bella?_

It seems my wolf have also claimed her. Since phasing last night, Sam thought me everything I needed to know, he was surprised how quickly I learned to control my phasing, though Billy tried to tell me all I needed to know, hearing about and visualizing

it in my mind was a lot different than actually doing.

I had just gotten to bed dreaming of Bella when there was a knock at the window, it was Sam, he thought it best that we actually practice in action what Billy tried to teach me in words, especially since I had no plans on staying away from Bella. I came to the conclusion that he was right.

I had it down in a couple hours, and no matter how much they tried, tested me, they couldn't get me angry enough to phase and accidentally hurt someone. Sam thinks it has something to do with my bloodline, being the grandson of the greatest Alpha ever lived and next in line as Alpha, these things are instinctive in me.

He even told me all about imprinting, the parts Billy couldn't really explain because he never experienced it. I can't believe Liza would think I would imprint on her and even if I had, if the faiths had cursed me with her, I would have stepped over her on my way to Bella, my Bells. Damn, I wish I knew what made her so angry at me, so angry she did something she would never normally do, run away from me, taking half my heart and soul with her, but I won't think of those dark days, now that she is back, we will talk, even if I have to kidnap her to do it.

I wonder what Liza went to talk to her about? I swear, if I find out she has done or said anything to hurt her, nothing in heaven or hell could save her from my anger.

 _Don't let her get to you man, she's not worth it._ Jared

 _How can you forgive her? I've seen through your mind what happened, we all have. You're not to blame yourself_. Jake

 _I know that man, but I still feel like shit, to do that there. I'm just glad that it didn't ruin our friendship._ Jared

 _She caught you at a low moment, plus the beers, you suspect she drugged it, and we all agreed. I just wish we could prove it. The bitch could have killed you, being part wolves she has no idea how our metabolism works. She even made you believe she was into you, that it wouldn't be a one-time thing, I'm sure if you were in your right mind, you wouldn't have bought that bull besides; you didn't know she was dating my cousin and probably half the reservation._ Jake

 _Yeah, thanks man, I still feel like shit though._ Jared

 _If you want to make it up to me, you'll have to help me do one thing._ Jake

 _Anything you name it._ Jared

 _Help me rip out and replace that back seat in my VW._ I grinned in my mind playfully

 _Just say when and I'm there._ Jared grinning also _. Jake, thank you._

 _Don't thank me man, I don't blame you for any of it, let's just forget it for now, and see what Sam wants._ Jake

He was just about to tell me, but we had reached the border, Sam was there with Paul, I didn't hear Quil or Embry in my head so they must not be phased. An overpowering sweet, sickly smell hit my nostrils; it burnt my throat and made want to gag. I had the urge to rip whatever caused that smell apart.

 _What the hell is that smell?_ Jake

 _Leech and not just any leech, a Cullen._ Sam

Everyone seems to hold their breath, awaiting my reaction. Sam had told me all about the Cullens that everything I thought was legend when it came to them was real. Billy tried to tell me about them but for some reason it was hard to believe, Bella had dated one of them, Edward Cullen, and she knew what he was, I became angry, but then I remembered, when forced to choose, she chose me and dropped his ass. There is only one thing I needed to know.

 _Which one Sam?_ Jake

 _Edward._ Sam thought simply

I forced myself to calm down, because I could feel the burn of anger down my spine.

 _Are the rest of them with him?_ Jake

 _Well, he's not alone; I know the one named Alice is with him, the one you called pixie, before you believed what they were, and three others, but not ones from his coven_. Sam

I suddenly got a strange feeling as if someone or something was trying to tell me something. We had to get to Bella's.

 _We need to get to Bella's house now Sam._ Jake

I could tell he was going to argue with me, especially since two of Cullens were back and we were on their territory, but he thought better of it.

 _Okay, Paul, Jared you both stay here on watch, make sure they don't leave, I'll go with Jake_. Sam

I was moving before he finished that thought, but I knew he would be right behind me. When we reached the woods behind her house, the sickly smell was stronger than ever, we quickly phased back and dressed, rushing around to the front and got there just in time to see Alice leading Bella towards a silver Volvo. Something was wrong with the way Bella was walking, she seemed almost in a trance, and her movements weren't of her own will. Before I even opened my mouth, the pixie turned towards us and they both stopped.

I was now standing about a foot away from them, the one little movement of the pixie's seemed to break Bella out of whatever spell she was under, she turned and looked at me, our eyes met, then the world aligned for me. Every cord that held me to my family, my friends, and my brother was snipped away, I felt myself floating, drifting, but not for a long, a thousand cables took hold of me, cables that were attached to one girl, Bella.

I imprinted on Bella, it didn't make me love her more than I already had, I was already filled to the rim with love for her, I had chosen her, and now my wolf had chosen her too. This just makes it more definite, more complete. Bella was staring at me wide eyed as if she felt it too and was confused by it.

"Snap out of it Jake, I understand what just happened but we need to deal with this situation." Sam said, but with a gentleness I never knew could come from Sam.

"Deal with what, this does not concern you dog!" Alice snapped

"The way I see it, it does, leech." I growled at her.

"Calm down Jake." Sam told me, then turned to Alice. "Where exactly were you taking her, because from where I'm standing it didn't seem her actions were her own."

I was relieved he had realized that too.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bella and I are friends, and even though my brother and she aren't together anymore, we still are." She said smugly.

I looked at Bella, she still haven't said anything, in fact she seemed down right confused.

"Is that right bells?" I asked her. "Are you going with her of your free will?"

She looked around at all of us, her eyes confused and dazed. "I don't even remember stepping out the door." She said in a whisper, if it weren't for our enhanced hearing we wouldn't have heard her.

"I think you should leave, now." Sam told her

"Why should I? I'm on our territory." She replied smugly

"You also tried to take a human against her will." I don't know why he was talking so reasonable to her, all I wanted was to rip her apart for trying to take my Bella anywhere.

"Prove it." She replied to him.

I started to move towards her but Sam held me back. "That's the only reason I'm not ripping you apart." I growled at her

She grinned and turned towards Bella. "I'll be back another time Bella." She told her, and then glanced at us. She was about to enter her car when Bella fully snapped out of whatever trance she was under.

With anger in her eyes and voice, she turned to Alice. "Don't bother, I'm not the indecisive girl you first met anymore I've told your brother and hoped he'd pass the message along but let me tell you personally." Bella took a few steps and stood right in front of Alice. "I chose Jacob, he, Billy and his friends were there for me whenever I needed them and if they were to be hurt, I will assume you Cullens did it and make all of you pay for it, I might not be strong or have the powers you have but I would find a way to destroy every single one of you." She took a few steps back. "Now leave and stay the hell away from me and my family."

Alice looked at Bella as if she wanted to hurt her right then and there but behind that was a hint of fear. I wondered what a powerful vampire could have to fear from a normal human girl.

"We'll see." Alice replied before getting in her car and driving away.

"I don't think it wise for you stay here Bella." Sam told her. "It's not safe." He sounded as amazed as I was at Bella's bravery; he even had a slight grin. He didn't have to say anything about what just happened but I heard it in his voice.

The thought that she could have been taken and never seen again kept running through my mind, and I wanted to hold her just to assure myself that she was here and safe. If we had gotten five minutes later, she would have been taken. If that had happened I would burn down the world to get her back.

"How ... Do you…?" I know what she wanted to ask but right now I needed to get her away from here.

"Come with us Bella, and we'll explain everything." I said, not being able to resist brushing her cheeks with the tabs of my fingers.

She looked intently at me, thinking hard about something, and then she nodded. "I need to get a few things and call my dad." She explains as we all went back into the house. "I'll have him come down to La Push for dinner. I'll tell him it was Billy's idea and I volunteered to cook."

I was very relived at her reply, because if she had said no, it wouldn't matter, I would take her with us anyway. "I'm sure Billy will be fine with that. He really misses your cooking but he missed having you around more."

"I'll wait outside." I knew he wanted to make sure nothing tried to creep upon us.

After she called her dad I remain in the den while she went upstairs to grab a few things, though I stayed on alert just in case. When she was done I made sure the house was locked up.

When we were in her truck and ready to leave "I'll see you two back on the rez." Sam said before he disappeared in the woods. I know he would phase, tell the guys what was going on, leave someone to watch their house, and then follow us back to La Push.

It wasn't until we were almost at my house that she asked. "How does he plan on getting back to La Push? How did you two even get to my house? I don't remember seeing another car." She sounded so bewildered.

I glanced at her, but didn't look too long knowing how easily I could get lost in those chocolate brown eyes of hers. "I know what the Cullens are." I was still bewildered on how she could date one of them knowing what they are but I wasn't mad, I know they have a talent in making people attracted to them against their will; it is the same way they use to do it to catch their prey.

"How did you find out about them?"

"Remember the stories Billy and the elders use to tell us about the cold ones and the shapeshifter coming to be as protection from them?" I paused. "Well, it's all true." I quickly glanced at her then back. She didn't look shocked or surprised, just looked down at her lap in thought.

"So you're telling me werewolves are real?" she asked calmly.

"Not werewolves, shapeshifters, werewolves can only change during a fullmoon, we have the ability to change whenever we want." I explained.

"We? What are you not telling me Jake?"

"Last night I phased and became one of the protectors."

"So now you have the ability to change, you're a shapeshifter?"

"Yeah, that's about it."

It was quiet for a few minutes, then. "Okay." She replied softly.

I was surprised. "Okay, that's it? You're not going to freak out or anything?"

"No, why would I? I accepted the existence of vampires. Why would I freak out because you're a shapeshifter, you're all protectors. I should of freaked out and ran finding out the Cullens are vampires. Predators, I really don't understand why I didn't."

"That's one of their abilities."

"What is?"

"They can make people feel attracted to them, it's an ability they used long ago to attract their dinner, and the person's instinct to run is replaced with a desire to be close to them, it's called charming. Edward used it on you, but it didn't stick for long and I for one, am grateful for that."

"It might have something to do with why he couldn't read my mind, but if that's the case

I am confused why it worked in the first place."

"Yeah, I did hear about his ability and that is confusing, maybe another ability they gave must have been used on you. We need to find out what it was."

It was very quiet after that, we both in our own thoughts.

When we got to the house Sam was on my porch waiting for us, I knew he would be there when we explained imprinting to her. When I got out the truck and went around to help her out. She glanced up at me and I saw the worry in her eyes.

"Stop worrying Bella, we'll keep you safe." I assured her as I helped her out the truck and grabbed her bag, closing the door, I held her hand and we made our way to the front door.

As soon as we stepped into the house, I knew something was up, for one it smelled like someone poured some awful smelling perfume all over the place, the smell made me want to throw up. I kept walking, with Bella beside me and Sam in the back following us, straight to the kitchen, and stopped short when we got there.

The windows were covered in some gauzy material, and the table was set for a romantic meal for two, it seems dozens of candles covered the table. Liza stood with her back to us taking something off the counter; she turned and looked straight at me. She wasn't dressed for seduction. She had on a nice mans shirt, with some sort of lacy thing underneath, stretched over her stomach and a very short jean skirt. What the hell was she trying to pull?

"Jak …" she began, but stopped when she noticed we weren't alone, then her face flushed red. I felt my face also getting red, but mine was of anger.

I was about to demand what the hell she thought she was playing at, when Bella said. "This should be interesting." She looked around the room then at Liza. "What, no popcorn? I am definitely going to need some while I watch this melodrama."

A surprised laugh came from Sam, but he tried to cover it with a laugh. I just shook my head and smiled at her. Then turned back to Liza. "Well, I'm waiting, explain."

She looked at all of us, like a deer caught in headlights. "Maybe we could do this another time." Her voice sounded a bit shaky. She was trying to leave the room as she was speaking.

Sam went around and blocked off her exit. "There won't be another time, we'll do this now." I pulled a chair out for Bella and sat in one right beside her. "Well, were waiting."

"Maybe she'd like to start with why she paid me a visit today." Bella suggested looking right at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stephanie Meyer owns all. Please excuse my mistakes and thank you all so very, very much for your support. I really want to thank my three reviewers, your words**

 **Encourage me to keep writing. Thanks to everyone who's following and put this on their favorite list, you have no idea how much your support means to me. I would reply individually but my email for this is messed up and I'll have to get a new one,**

 **Right now I'm concentrating more on the stories because I don't want to let you all down.**

 **Oh and yeah, things are about to get real.** **This Bella is nothing like the one in the books and movies.**

To Hurt To Heal

Chapter Five

(Jacob's POV)

The Truth

I stood, when Bella said what she did and glanced over at Liza, who was watching Bella nervously. I'm starting to think that even though she had never met Bella before the bonfire, at least I don't think she did, she was somehow responsible for Bella running away months ago, but I'll get to that part soon enough. "What did she have to say when she visited you today Bella?" I asked, still watching Liza, and then turned towards Bella when she began speaking.

"Why don't we allow her to explain? I'm sure she can do it so much better than I can." She said still looking right at her. "Right Liza? You did want to clear the air so we all can be friends." She stopped and sniffed dramatically. "Though with the smell of things around here, it'll take more than a few words to clear the bull fogging the air." She widened her eyes innocently. "But go right ahead, I'm sure Jacob is dying to hear all about it."

I have to admit, I was enjoying this sarcastic side of Bella and had to bite my lip to keep from laughing, especially when it's directed at someone who deserves it, though I knew this was not a laughing matter.

"I don't know why she's making a big deal of it." Liza replied. "I just thought that since we didn't get a chance to really meet at the bonfire, I'd go introduce myself, assuming she'll be spending a lot of time down here now that she's back." When she stopped talking, she looked defiantly at Bella.

Bella just watched her, allowing herself to seem confused. "Wow Liza, you're leaving out some very important words."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Liza shot back definitely.

"Really? Let me see if I can refresh your memory." Bella tapped two fingers at the side of her head as if she was thinking really hard. "Let me see, oh yeah, I remember." Her soft beautiful brown eyes became hard as granite as she looked at Liza. "The words were, Jacob and you were together now and you both didn't want any animosity between us. Other words were, though Jacob and I were once an item you saw no reason why we couldn't all be friends, in fact that's the way Jacob wanted it because he still cared about me, you know, as a friend." She stopped and grinned. "The words may not be exact, but I'm sure you'll agree I got the gist of it."

While she spoke I was becoming angrier and angrier. I know I had to calm down before I did something to hurt Liza, not that she doesn't deserve. I stood and began pacing, trying to calm myself down, I felt on the verge of phasing when I felt two soft, cool hands grab hold of mine, stopping me in my tracks. I looked down into soft brown eyes, Bella, and just like that my temper cooled. I didn't realize she had even moved from the chair.

"She's not worth it Jake." Her voice was soothing. One of her hands was gentle rubbing my arm. "If I really believed her I wouldn't be here, I would of went to the station and waited on my dad."

I nodded then bent down and touched my forehead to hers. "You're right, she's not worth it." I stood and grinned down at her. "Still keeping me out of trouble?"

"It's what I'm here for." Her grin widened. "Especially after the mud pie incident when you were seven and I was six, making us both sick for a week."

For a minute there it felt like old times, if only. I knew what she is doing though and it worked, it always did, making me smile or laugh when I wanted to be angry. Even as kids, she always had the ability to make me feel better when no one else could. I kissed her hand then lead her back to the chair, when she was seated I turned towards Liza.

"There is so much I'd like to say to you so you'd get it into your delusional brain, you and I never were and never will be." I looked her up and down, allowing the disgust to show on my face. "if you were a man I would handle this a lot differently, but you know, Bella's right. You're not worth it. I wish I …." To hell with it, I won't waste my breath; she'll be out of here tonight anyway.

I looked around the room. You've got to be kidding me, this girl has real issues, especially with the word no. "I hope you have your things packed." Then brought my gaze back to her. "Because you will be leaving with Sam as soon as were done here," I chuckled as I looked around again. "I don't think my grandfather is into candle light dinners." I allowed my anger to be shown in face and heard in my voice. "Because this could not be for me, knowing how the sight of you disgusts me."

I glanced at Sam as if to say, can you believe this chick? Sam just shook his head and rolled his eyes. Which is something I've never seen Sam do.

"She is the cause of it isn't she?"

I turned and looked at her. "The cause of what Bella?" I asked, my suspicions growing.

She got up and started pacing. "I can't believe I allowed myself to think you would ever do anything to hurt me or anyone for that matter in that way." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stopped and looked at me. "I'm so sorry Jake; I can't believe I was so stupid and so very wrong."

"Wrong about what Bella?" I asked though I had a feeling of where this was leading.

I could see in her eyes how tortured she felt and how much she really does love me, but there was pain also, my heart breaks to see it. I wanted to hold her but I knew this was something she felt she had to do, something she had to get off her chest.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and looking in my eyes. "Before I left two months ago I came down her to surprise you..."

Before she could finish, Liza tried to leave the room again. "I don't have to stand her and listen to this." But Sam stopped her, and led her back to a chair. "It's best if you stay." He said to her, and then went and leaned against the wall, arms crossed at his chest. I turned back to Bella, looking at her encouragingly.

"I'll start from the beginning." She took a deep breath and did just that. ""The week before I left I was so busy with finals and work, we didn't get to see each other, remember?" She began.

I nodded and squeezed her hand; I remembered I had missed her so much.

"I had missed you so much." I smiled, it's like she read my thoughts. "The day before I left." She continued. "I basically had a free day so as soon as I got off work I came directly here to surprise you, I even parked further away so you wouldn't hear my truck but when I got here no one was here, I was about to leave and was half way to my truck, when the thought hit me that you could be in the garage working on your car." She stopped and slowly licked her lips took a deep breath and continued.

"I got in my truck anyway and parked closer down street and walked the rest of the way, when I got within sight of your garage, I saw what I thought were you and her having sex. Seeing you two together last night I came to the wrong conclusion that you got her pregnant and if you had it meant you were seeing her long before I found out about it."

To say I was shocked, was putting it mildly. "What!?" I replied in disbelief. "I never slept with her and she is definitely not having my baby. The only woman in this room that would be the mother of my children is you, but that would be years down the road." I stopped and shook my head. I turned angrily towards Liza "What did you do?"

Liza eyes were wide in fright, looking at Bella as if she was a snake ready to bite. When I looked back at Bella she wasn't looking at her, she was looking at me, then she put her face in her hands, before looking up at me again. My blood ran cold, I had a feeling what she was going to say, I felt things were about to spiral out of control, not for me but Jared, but I will not allow this to get out and spoil things for him and his imprint Kim, after all, she wasn't with him at the time, so I encouraged Bella to continue.

"What did you see Bella?" I asked

She pointed at Liza. "I saw her in the back seat, obviously having sex with someone, she was on top and naked, obviously I didn't see who she was with, but it was your car, I didn't think anyone else would do that in your car. I left quickly, but decided later to give you the benefit of the doubt and a chance to explain, because the Jake I knew wouldn't do that, especially after we confessed our love for each other, but when I came back I saw you and your dad with two other men and her. You were at the truck talking to her, then one of the guys came over and joined you two, you said a few words, then she jumped in your arms and kissed you, you didn't prevent her, you even held her closer. It seems to prove what I saw was true, it was you in that car with her earlier that day." She was crying openly now. "I was so stupid."

"So that's why you didn't want to see me that night when we came over. You weren't sick, were you?" I asked, finally understanding.

She shook her head. "No, I was looking out the window when you arrived that night and saw her get out the truck, I couldn't believe you brought her to my house about to introduce her to me." She stopped talking not being able to go on.

"First I'd like to explain that when you saw us talking at the truck, I was telling them about us finally telling each other how we felt and how happy I was that you were finally mine."

I gave her a lopsided grin. "I've told my cousin all about you and how I felt about you and he'd say, 'do something about it already,' so when I told him we confessed our feelings, and how I couldn't wait for him to meet you. He was very happy for me and she said she was too."

I glanced at Liza and rolled my eyes, in a manly way of course, oh give me a break, Sam did it.* **mental grin here**.*

"When she said how happy she was for me she jumped in my arms without warning, I held on so we wouldn't fall backwards, she tried to kiss me on my mouth but I moved my head so the kiss landed on my cheek instead. You know I wondered how my cousin would react to that but he didn't seem to notice, so I figured it must have been an innocent slip, I should have gotten a clue then of what kind of girl she was." I glanced over at Liza again, disgusted at the sight of her, she wasn't watching us, her eyes were planted to the floor, I wanted her out of my sight, and now, I turned back to Bella.

"Anyway, the two men you saw were my uncle and cousin Monty, she was dating him until he found out she wasn't exactly exclusive. The only reason she is here is because my cousin couldn't deal with her right now and she said she had nowhere to go, you know how Billy is, he allowed her to stay here until her baby is born. To be honest, Monty isn't sure the baby is his and he needs to find out before she disappears with it."

"You don't have to talk about me as if I'm not standing right here." Liza stated with a touch of anger. "As if I don't really exist."

"As far as I'm concerned you don't." I replied without looking at her. I stopped and took another deep breath. "We promised Jared we wouldn't talk about this again, but in this case I have no choice, Bella, it wasn't me who was with Liza that day, it was him, Jared."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah, we still don't understand how he would hook up with her, it wasn't like him to act in that way. He didn't know she was with my cousin, she definitely didn't tell him, she made him believe it would be more than a one time thing, still, him and all of us are confused that he would sleep with someone he just met, no matter how he felt about her, it just wasn't like him, in fact we suspect she drugged his beer."

She pulled her hands out of mine and gently laid them on my cheek, they were shaking, looked intently in my eyes. "I'm so, so sorry Jake, I should have known better. I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me, but I hope you do and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"I do wish you had confronted me Bells, but I understand and I do forgive you, I love you, but if there is a next time, no running, okay, we talk about it. Deal?"

"Deal." She replied, giving me a watery smile. "I love you too Jake and I missed you."

"Missed you too babe, more than you know." Then I kissed her lips softly.

I stood up slowly and turned towards Liza. "As for you, you heartless bitch, you…"

Before I could continue, Bella stood up quickly, walked around me and before we could do anything, we heard a smack! Bella had slapped Liza across the cheek. My mouth hung open in shock; I've never known her to act so violently, well, except for that time long ago when an eight year old boy tried to take a toy truck that Bella had brought for a birthday present for me, she went a little berserk on that kid too. I did end up having to save her from him.

"You are so lucky you are pregnant." Bella told her angrily. "Do you realize the pain you've caused? How can you even call yourself a woman, you heartless ….." She stopped and tried to pull herself together. "I do have to thank you, when you came to my house spouting that load of bull, it wiped away the last doubts I had about Jake." She looked Liza up and down. "You look a lot like a girl that use to hang around here, Chloe, she came to all the bonfires always trying to get Jacob to take a walk with her, when she finally realized that he would go nowhere without me and wasn't falling for her game, she went after Sam, Leah put an end to that real quick."

She raised her hand to slap her again, but I rushed over and caught her to me. "She is not worth it babe, believe me she will pay for what she did." Turning her I picked her up, she wrapped her legs and arms around me as I held her to me, she broke down then, crying, making heart wrenching sounds, and babbling of how sorry she was.

"Could you please help her to get her things out of here? If they're not already packed, that's her problem, throw them in the truck anyway." I said to Sam, then walked to my room with Bella in my arms, I sat on my bed and rocked her, rubbing her back, combing my fingers through her hair until she finally quieted down, from her breathing I knew she fell asleep, I gently laid her in the bed, took off her shoes and covered her, then kissed her softly, I walked out and closed the door behind me.

I knew we still had to tell her about me imprinting on her and how it works but that will have to wait. I walked back into the kitchen and sat down. Everything was cleaned up and put away, Sam's been busy.

"How is she doing?" Sam asked

I looked up at him. "She's fine, everything will be fine now." Then I turned to Liza. "You are out of here, do you understand me, gone. I don't care what kind of promise my dad made, I will not have you in the same house, breathing the same air as my Bella, and as soon as you're gone, I will disinfect this house of your fowl scent." I walked over and stood in front of her. "No one gets away with hurting what's mine."

"Did you get all her things in the truck?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah I did." He replied. "Just waiting to see if you wanted me to drive or do you want to."

"Thanks Sam but I will, I want to explain to Leah what's going on. Hopefully she won't be at your place for long." I placed my hand on Sam's shoulder. "Thanks for doing this my brother."

He nodded. "We're always here for you, we are family."

"You two don't have to talk about me as if I'm not here." She looked at me defiantly. "It wasn't my fault she thought that was you. I didn't tell her it was."

"No? I'm sure you implied it." I replied, wanting to get her out my sight. "I am sure I know why you saw her today. I can just imagine the things you must have said to make her believe what she saw or thought she saw was true, but it didn't, in fact, it seems to have backfired on you." Her cheek was still red from when Bella slapped her. I have to admit I was proud of Bella for that. "and stop reminding us you're here, believe me, we know."

She didn't reply, but she didn't have to, guilt was written all over her face. I stepped back and looked around. "What was this setup for? Did you hope to seduce me, like you did Jared, that all you had to do was set a romantic dinner for us, I would suddenly change my mind and sleep with you." I picked up the wine bottle she had in an ice bucket chilling, the only thing left out from her setup, all the ice had already melted. "Or did you hope to get me drunk, don't you know that this don't work on us or did you forget."

I was about to put the bottle down, when my sensitive nose smelt something off about the wine, it smelt like medicine, it couldn't be. "Sam, does this smell strange to you?" I asked him. He should know, Leah loved this brand and kept a couple bottles in her house. He walked over and took the bottle from me. I kept my eyes on Liza as he smelt it. "It's been drugged." He said confirming my suspicions.

I growled in anger at her. "So that's how you planned on getting me to sleep with you and I think this is how you got Jared to do the same." I was angry, I began reaching for her, without realizing it, but Sam stopped me just in time. I wanted her out of here now.

She sat there, her mouth moving but nothing came out, she was shaking, her eyes and mouth opened in fright, before we knew what she was doing she began running towards the front door, but in two steps I was in front of her, stopping her in her tracks, she turned to go in the opposite direction, then two things happened at once.

The front door opened and Jared with Paul following walked in. "What's going on?" Paul asked.

No one answered, I was staring from Liza's stomach to the floor, it seems her lying and conniving went beyond what we all thought. I heard a gasp and looked up, Bella was standing there in shock, looking at the same thing I was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stephanie Meyer owns all, except Monty, and the other one, you know who she is. Please excuse my mistake and thanks again for your support.**

To Hurt To Heal

(Jacob's POV)

Chapter Six

I couldn't believe what I was looking at and by the look and confusion on Bella's face she was going through the same emotions. My mind slipped back to the day she informed my cousin she was pregnant, it was actually the day before we had found her in the woods with that guy, we never did get his name, he went running out of there, trying to dress as he ran.

 _My cousin had come over to visit without her and I was surprised, he never came without her, when asked he had told me she had a doctor's appointment and she would be meeting him here. We were playing a video game when she walked in._

 _He looked over at her and patted the seat next to him. "Everything went well at the doctors?" He asked her._

" _I am in great health." She had replied. "It's just that…" then she hesitated."_

 _He became concerned. "It's just that what?"_

" _I don't know how you'll take this." She answered nervously. "But I'm pregnant."_

 _He had looked at her in shock. "Preg …you're pregnant?" She nodded. "Are you sure?" He asked._

 _She took out some papers that looked as though it came from the doctors, which confirmed it. He broke out of his shock and picked her up, smiling widely and held her to him. "Were going to have a baby." He said in awe." Then turning to me. "You hear that Jake, I'm going to be a daddy."_

 _I congratulated him, and we all celebrated that day. He was so happy and I was happy for him, they ended spending the night, but the next day his world came crashing down._

Now as I stand here, I wish my cousin had insisted in finding out just how far along she was because when she told my cousin about it, she said she was seven weeks along and that was a little over two months ago, though I always thought she seemed too big to be just over four months pregnant, Billy assured me that not all women carry babies the same, some can go a whole six months without showing while some started showing right away.

Now from what I see pooling at her feet, I'd say her water just broke and this lying girl is over nine months pregnant and ready to give birth, well, that answers a few questions, unless the baby was early, it wasn't Jared's or Monty's, she and Monty was together about five months when she told him about the pregnancy, at least I think.

My eyes finally went up to her stomach, what the hell? The front of her shirt was soaking wet, she was quickly removing it but stopped suddenly when she heard Bella gasp, but it was too late, we all saw her lie for what it was. She had on some kind of skin colored contraption, I guess it was something like this actresses wore if they needed to be pregnant for a show. I wondered what she would have done when it came time for her to give birth, steal someone else's baby and call it her own. I wouldn't put it by her, there doesn't seem to be any length she won't go to, to get what she wants.

I was about to demand what the hell she thought she was playing at, when something ran from across the room and grabbed her hair and a fist punching her in the face. Bella

"You lying conniving bitch!" Bella was screaming as she punched her. I was so shocked; it was a minute before I moved.

I grabbed Bella. "Calm down baby." I soothed, holding her back to my chest as she wriggled and struggled to get back and hit Liza again.

"No, get off me Jake; she deserves to have her ass whipped!" She screamed still struggling.

"I know babe, you're right and she will get everything that's coming to her." I picked her up and walked to the den, sat on the couch with her in my lap. Sam and the others followed behind us. I looked up to tell the guys to get her out of here and we'll deal with her once I had Bella calmed down, I wasn't worried about Liza, but wasn't going to allow Bella, my mate getting hurt ever again, physical or otherwise over that two bit piece of woman.

But when I did I was informed that she wasn't in the kitchen anymore. "Where did she go?" I asked no one in particular.

"She left when you were trying to calm Bella down?" Jared replied

"Why didn't anyone stop her?"

"Why should we?" Paul replied. "She caused enough shit, let her ass go."

"We were more concerned about Bella." Sam added. "She won't get far; we'll find her, she …."

Just then we heard a loud noise in the distance, like something big, a car banging into a tree, just then Quil and Embry came running into the house.

"I think Liza had an accident." Embry said as he rushed in.

They stopped in their tracks and looked around. "What's going on?" Quil asked.

"We'll tell you later." I replied. "Could you two stay here with Bella, we'll go check it out." Then I held her face in my hands. "Are you okay babe?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied on a breath.

I kissed her lips softly. "Stay here, I'll be back as soon as I can." Then squeezed her to me, stood and sat her back on the sofa. I brushed her cheeks softly then left with Paul, Jared, and Sam following behind.

When we got to the woods and was about to phase, Sam stopped me. "You know what happened back there don't you?"

I looked at him confused. "You mean with Liza?" I answered. "I was there, I saw."

"No, I mean with you. Didn't you feel it?" He insisted

Then my mind cleared, I knew what he was talking about, I felt it but wasn't sure, no wonder they followed my orders without question. "I'm now Alpha." I replied simply

He nodded. "You took back the power without realizing it and frankly I'm glad you did, it's your birth right."

"We'll deal with that later; right now let's see what's going on." I told him.

We went behind separate trees and phased. As soon as I phased, the rest of the packs mind connected with mine and we took off running. There was a thick scent of leech in the air, when we were almost to the border, we saw Liza's car, it looked as though she swerved to miss something but ran into a tree, the smell of leech was stronger here, damn I didn't want the girl to lose her life, she has done some awful things but she didn't deserve death for it. I wanted ger to live with her mistakes, somewhere far from us and maybe one day she'll learn from them.

We ran around to the driver's side, the door was ripped off and there was Liza, stretched half in and half out the car, looking as though she was drained of blood. I wish I could say the smell was from one of the Cullens, but it wasn't, it didn't smell like any of the vampires that was with them either, this is someone new.

 _What the hell!?_ Jared

 _This was done by a vampire whose smell I don't recognize._ Sam

 _I agree, maybe this is what they wanted to talk about earlier_. Jacob

 _What are we going to do about this?_ Jared

 _I say we go over there and rip them apart, ask no questions._ Paul

 _We can't do that, but we will go have a talk with them maybe they have some answers._ Jacob

 _I have to agree._ Sam

 _So what do you want us to do?_ Jared

 _Jared, run back to the rez, get Seth and Quill to take Bella to Sam's house, have them watch over them, and then you and Embry meet us at the Cullens._ Jake

After that Jared left and we took off running to the Cullens, it seemed they were expecting us, Alice, Jasper and Edward, with Rosalie and Emmet, was waiting for us by the clearing. After telling the others what I was going to do, I went behind a tree and phased, then came out and stood in front of them Paul and Sam behind me.

"We heard the accident and smelt blood, so I guess someone have met our unwanted guest?" Edward sneered.

Before I could reply I felt as though there was someone watching us

From the tree tops. I shook it off as my imagination.

"You're telling me you have no idea, at all who this vampire could be?" I growled at him.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about earlier." He sneered at us. "But I guess you had other things to."

"You bet we did," I growled. "Your sister here was trying to take Bella against her will."

"I was doing it for her own good. I wanted to protect her from these strange vampires that have shown up out of nowhere." Alice's voice sounded as dead and cold as they actually were.

"Oh, so kidnapping her to protect her without asking what she wanted was good for her?" unbelievable "Bringing her in the fold of the same group of vampires who is the reason she almost died, her world destroyed? Don't you think it would have made more sense to ask her what she wanted to do or where she wanted to go?"

"We knew what her answer would be but we believe we are better suited to protecting her from our kind than you are." Edward answered

"You disregarded her for what you wanted, but that's okay, she hates you now more than ever." I said grinning happily at him.

"Do you want to talk about these new vampires or not." He sounded ruffled, this was new for the cold, demanding, stuck up Edward Cullen.

"So you do know who they are?"

"I do have an idea." He replied. Then seem to slip deep into thought.

"Well, are you going to tell us or do we have to guess."

"I believe they were sent by the volturri." He replied

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Who are they?" Is he really going to make me drag the information out of him?

"They're a group of vampires that live in shadows of Italy; they're the oldest of our kind, the originals, so to speak. They live as true vampires, taking their meal fresh from the source. They govern the laws we are supposed to live by, well, there is one main law they uphold without question."

I felt chills and a sense of doom run up my back as he spoke. "Which law is that?" I asked dreading the answer.

"No human can find out about us, though they do have humans in their employ at times, they're disposed of, to be more precise, become their meal

When there is no more use for them. That's how they're able to keep their secrets all these centuries." He explains, my bad feeling is getting worse.

"Are you saying they're here?" He is got to be kidding me.

"No, they have never left Italy since they've settled there. They would send their foot soldiers to do their bidding. I think that's what caused the accident tonight."

"But what reason would they have to send any of their foot soldiers her?" I was so deep in thought, I didn't realize Sam had phased back and dressed until he asked this question.

"That's my fault I'm afraid." He answered Sam's question

"What did you do?" I growled at him, more growls came from my pack, they were getting angry too.

"You do remember when I went to Italy over a year ago."

"Oh yes, I remember. With you gone Bella became herself again and couldn't remember half of what happened when she used to be in your company, but I suspect it was the charm you used to engineer her affection for you, since we already dealt with that I won't dwell on it now." I then turned to Alice. "I remember you trying to convince her to go to Italy with you to save your brother's life, but we guessed it was much more than you were saying." I turned back to Edward. "So tell us."

"When I was there Bella's scent was still on me from the last hug I gave her. They demanded to know about it, about her, I tried to lie, but they have ways of getting the truth, they accused me of allowing a human to find out about us and I had to do what they demanded or destroyed."

"What exactly did they want you to do?" Sam asked

"They gave me two choices, either I destroy her or make her one of us. They gave me a year to do what they ordered, or they'll destroy my whole family."

"That will happen over my dead body!" I said angrily, very angry.

I looked at them one at a time, wishing I could destroy them and to hell with the treaty. When I looked at Rosalie and Emmet I caught them glancing at each other, then at jasper who glanced back at them. I never thought cool collected vampires could be nervous and jittery but that's how they seemed.

What is really going on around here? Just then I felt that same feeling of being watched, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. The feeling came from high up, so I looked up toward the trees and still didn't see anything. The strange thing is, the feeling weren't of danger or something with malicious intent. It felt protective, of someone watching over us. I looked around to see if anyone else was feeling the same thing when I caught Rosalie and Emmet, looking in the same area the feeling of being watched came from, but dropped their eyes when they noticed me watching them. Well, that's interesting.

"Of course not." Edward replies to my earlier outburst. "But if they have sent their foot soldiers here, we'll need your help to get rid of them."

"Why would we help you especially after what you put Bella through?"

"Because if they manage to get through us and even if they don't, they will start feeding on any human they come into contact with and it won't be long before they discover La Push. When their done your home and Forks will be painted in blood."

"Fine, we'll meet back here tomorrow night to discuss this further. Tonight we have an accident to take care of and people to notify."

"Until then." He said before they all left.

After they were gone I turned to my pack. "We're going to keep watch closer to home tonight, Paul, Jared and Embry, I would like for you three to take first watch, stay mainly at the edges of the woods close to Sam's."

When they left I turned to Sam. "If you don't mind Sam, I think we all should stay at your house tonight."

"I don't mind at all. I was going to suggest it myself."

I was about to ask him to get Billy and bring him over when I remembered about Bella's dad coming to my house for dinner. "Sam, could you go to my house and get Billy and Charlie?"

"Sure no problem, well one problem, Billy will understand without me saying anything about why I'll be taking them to my house, but what do I tell Charlie?"

"just tell him you and Leah wanted to make a welcome home dinner for Bella, we'll just have to find a way to keep him there all night, tomorrow we'll work out a schedule to keep watch at his house."

He was about to leave but hesitated. "I know what you're going to do. Do you need a hand?"

"No, I got it; I'm just going to make sure no unsuspecting lost hiker walks into that."

"Okay, we'll come and check on you if you're gone too long." Then he turned and started running back to La Push.

I stood there alone after everyone left and looked around then began running to the accident site. When I got there, there was something off and not just the stronger smell of vampire, I was puzzled for a second then it hit. Liza's body wasn't here.

I searched all around and under the car but she wasn't there. Did the vampire who caused this crash came back for her body? I hope this vampire wasn't some mixed up breed that not just drank blood. Yeah, that's a sickening thought.

I can't do anything about that right now, I'll tell my pack about it and we'll figure it out later, right down I had a deep urge to check on Bella, hold her and assure myself that she's okay.

I began running without phasing towards home, just as I hit the edge of the woods, I heard a tinkling laugh, and about fifteen feet away from me stood a very pale female figure, grinning at me. It can't be, I thought as I gave chase, but lost her around a curve close to the cliffs. Where the heck did she disappear to? I didn't wonder for long I ran full speed back to the rez, where everyone had gathered, outside and in. I didn't stop to speak, I ran straight into the house, moving people out of my way, someone tried to speak to me, but I ignored them.

"Where is she?" I asked, looking around frantically. "Where is Bella?"

"Calm down Jake, she is in the guest room, she was upset so I told her to go in there and take a break." Someone, I think Leah said

I walked quickly to the room, going in and closing the door behind me.

"Jake?" She called, it sounded as if she was crying.

"Yeah it's me Bella." She threw herself at me

"I was so worried, everyone else came back, but I didn't see you. I love you so, so much, I can't loose you again."

"I'm here now Bella, everything will be fine, I'll always come back to you, always and I love you more than you know." I said as I rubbed her back.

She nodded against my chest. I walked us over to the bed and got in, laying her back against my chest, her head under my chin. I breathed in her scent and let it calm me. I told her everything will be fine and I will make sure it is, that she never feels any pain again, emotional or physical, but what I saw in the woods on the way here gave me pause.

If I wasn't mistaken, that pale figure was Liza.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stephanie Meyer owns all, except for Monty and that B***H! but I will trade her for Jake and Bella any day. You know about my mistakes, as tired as I am all the time, it's inevitable. Thanks for your support, I know I say that a lot, but I truly mean it from my heart, even if only one person reads and enjoys them. Thanks all who follow and favorited. Thank you so much reviewers. I'll respond to each once I have my Gmail fixed.**

To Hurt To Heal

Chapter Seven

(Jacob's POV)

"Bella." I woke up fast, sitting up in bed, her name a whisper on my lips. The dream I had slowly fading from my mind, the memory of it lost. I know it had to with something bad happening to her at the hands of Liza; it seems that even in sleep I can find no escape from her poisoned mind. I truly hated the girl, it's something I never thought I would feel for anyone, well, except for the vampires.

She has caused pain to everyone in her life and for her to assume that I would have anything to do with her, is a laugh. Even if she was never involved with my cousin, I could never nor would I ever, want to be with her. She is the type of girl I would look through and vaguely smile at, while running to the arms of Bella, my Bells.

I still can't get over the fact of how she had us all fooled with her phony pregnancy, really

What the hell is wrong with us that we just took her word for it, even my cousin, I know he was a little hurt when we caught her with that guy, but he wasn't heart breaking broken up about it. I have a feeling his pride hurt more than anything else. But really, she must have had some kind of reputation before he got involved with her; he should have gone to her doctor's appointment with her and gotten proof from her physician.

Now that evil witch is running as something other than human. How is that even possible?

When we saw her stretched out in that car, blood drained from her body, she was dead, wasn't she? How can someone be changed that easily or that quickly, I could of sworn it took three days to turn into one of the bloodsuckers, unless … unless the vampires that bit her were unusual ones, or maybe just one big vicious one who filled her bloodstream

with a different strain of venom.

There is one thing I am certain, she was bitten more than once.

Shit, that's all we need, first there is these crazy vampires from Italy, who's supposed to be more powerful than any other vampire in the world, who is now obsessed with getting their hands on Bella, to either turn or destroy her, now there is Liza. All this because Bella was involved with the Cullens, one in the guise of friendship, the other love, as if those dead things with their none beating heart would know the meaning or could feel either, we now have to deal with something that is obsessed with me.

Will this crap ever end?

Rubbing my face in frustration, I sit back against the head board, letting my head fall against it and closed my eyes. Movement on my side, a brush against my leg, brought my attention to my world, Bella.

The sunlight streaming through the window brushed her skin and danced in her hair, showing tints of red. My eyes was pulled to the fullness of her lips as she lay on her back, arms stretched above her, relaxed in sleep. My gaze traveled the length of her, but returned to her tantalizing tempting lips. I wanted to kiss every part of her, wanted to savor the touch of her lips as our tongues swirled, and dance together. My gaze strayed to her breast and over the flat of her stomach. I imagined how her skin would taste beneath my mouth as I moved my hands to cup her cheeks, to lay her flat on the bed and find the pleasures waiting me.

A moan escaped me, Damn, I close my eyes tightly, to dispel the images of Bella lain beneath me as I loved her thoroughly. But to be honest, neither one of us is ready for that, keeping her safe, or any innocent person for that matter.

It's times like these I wish my great-grandfather never signed that treaty.

"You okay Jake?" The sweetest voice in the world asked.

I opened my eyes and looked down at her, she frowned in concern. I reached over and brushed her cheeks. "Yeah, I'm perfect now that you are here." _Just thinking about you and me making passionately love to you_. I thought to myself. Yeah, as if I'd actually tell her that, though I know it will happen one day, there are too many things going on for my mind to be going in that direction now.

"You sure?" She asked sitting up.

"Yeah, I'm positive." I replied, smiling at her, pulling her over and sitting her on my lap with her legs on either side of me. She laid her head on my chest. Rubbing circles on her back. "Bella, there are something's I need to tell you.

She raised her head and looked into my eyes. "You sound so worried, don't be, you know you can tell me anything."

Well, here goes, I thought before beginning. "I'm sure you know by now that we had a meeting with the Cullens last night."

She nodded against my chest. "Yeah, Sam told me when he got back; he said it was mainly about Liza's accident but nothing else."

"We did speak about Liza's accident; they don't think it was an accident at all."

"Are they saying somebody caused it?"

"Remember when Edward went to Italy over a year ago?"

"Yeah, I do. Alice wanted me to go there to help save him. I'm so happy that you were there with me and I was able to come to my senses. We always thought there was more to it."

"Well, we were right, there was more to it, still."

She tensed up. "What were they planning?" She ask, her voice shaking a little.

I didn't reply immediately, I rubbed her back and ran my fingers through her hair until I felt her relax against me.

"When he went to Italy, he came into contact with a bunch of very old and old fashioned vampires called the volturri or something like that. They get their food fresh from the source. They're supposed to be the rulers of all vampires because they're the oldest living." When I mentioned that got their food from the source, I felt a shiver run through her.

I held her closer and kissed the top of her head before continuing. "These vampires are very powerful and stickler for the rules and their number one rule is, human cannot find out about them. When Edward went there he still had the scent of you on him."

"Nothing happened between us." She told me, looking me in the eyes when she did. "We barely even kissed."

"I believe you." I assured, and kissed her before continuing. "Because of your scent being on him, he had no choice but to tell them about you, now knowing that you know about them, they gave him a choice of how to deal with you. They must like him or something because they don't usually give choices, I'm sure they usually have the person killed, or who …"

"You're babbling Jake and you don't usually babble. Just tell me."

"Okay, okay, he has to kill you or turn you." I held my breath, waiting for the panic that usually set in but she surprised me. So I continued. "They gave him a year to get it done and if he does neither, they will do it themselves, they will destroy the whole Cullen clan."

"What could I, a weak human, do to them?" I really didn't know how to answer that. She didn't seem to need one. "So, if I went with Alice, I would either be dead or a vampire by now."

"Yeah, it was a trap, as we thought it was."

"Well, I can guess what he chose, since they've been back over a year and I'm not dead or vampire. They haven't tried to hurt me at all."

"Alice did try taking you from your home against your will." I reminded her.

"Yeah, there's that. Did she say anything about it at that meeting?"

"She said she was doing it to protect you because they are more equipped to protect you against their kind."

"After all this time, why now?"

"Because they think volturri have already sent their foot soldiers to handle the situation, in fact they believe that they are responsible for Liza's accident." I know this would be a good time to tell her about seeing living dead Liza in the woods while on my way home from the meeting, but that info might bring on the panic I was expecting earlier.

"What are we going to do?"

"We're having a meeting with them tonight to discuss it. We've agreed to join forces, just this once. We only agreed because you're in danger." I felt a shiver run through her. "Don't worry Bella; we won't let anything happen to you."

"I'm not worried about me, I know it sounds crazy but I'm not, I know you'll keep me safe. I'm more worried for you and your brothers; I don't want anything to happen to any of you."

"That's why we're having the meeting tonight, to make a plan so we'll all be safe."

"I hope so, or I'll have to come up with my own plan to destroy the Cullens myself, human or not, they will pay if anything happens to you."

I chuckled "Okay mama wolf." Holding her to me.

I was surprised that she didn't seem to be bothered at all with finding out what those vampires planned for her. I wondered if she wasn't even a little worried about the Cullens, after all they were close once. I definitely didn't want to bring it up.

Oh, what the hell. "How do you really feel about all this Bella?"

"Are you asking how I feel about Edward and Alice being in danger?" I sort of shrugged and nodded

"I realized a while back that those two never really cared for anyone but themselves, even when they professed love and friendship, it was always about them. I think I was like this new toy they were fascinated with, you know, like an experiment, seeing if they could be close to a human everyday without giving in to their urges to feed on me." She shrugged in the same way I did. "Alice was always trying to change me, the way I dressed, how I wore my hair. It's like she was trying to make a mini me of her. It's like everyday being told you're not good enough and needed to change to please them. I just humored her, and Edward tried to control who my friends were and where I could or could not go. My own dad didn't get all crazy like that."

She raised her head up quickly, eyes wide. "Speaking of which, where is my dad?"

"He spent the night at my house. Him and Billy got a little tipsy and watched a game. Leah took some food over to them."

"What was he told when he asked about me? Because I know he did."

"He was told that a group of us went to the movies and that you'd most likely spend the night at Leah's."

"I'm surprised he didn't ask where you would be sleeping." She said with a laugh.

"You know Charlie loves and trusts me, besides he knows I love you too much to ever disrespect you or do anything we both were not ready for."

"He always did prefer you to Edward and I have to agree. "I don't know what I was thinking, getting involved with vampires predators. She got this faraway look. But before I could ask her what was wrong, she shook herself out of it. "And to answer your earlier question about how I really feel. Frankly Jake, I don't give two figs about either of them, what I do care about is right here in front me and his brothers, their mates and both our dads." Then she softly kissed me. "But of course, you most of all."

Yeah, I was grinning, yep, like a fool. I pulled her in and gave her a kiss that took the breath from us both. Then we just held each other.

"Bella there is something else I need to tell you about being a shapeshifter." I said, breaking the silence. "We do something called imprinting."

"Imprinting?" She asked, resting her head back on my chest. "What's that?"

"It's when a wolf finds his soul mate, his other half. After he sees her nothing matters to him anymore but her happiness, he will be anything she wanted him to be, it's like a million cable cords tied from his heart to hers, binding them together for life."

"Hav … have you imprinted Jake?" She asked, raising her head and looking me in the eyes.

"Yes." I answered simply

"Oh, I see." She said trying to get off my lap.

I held her to me. Though I love her more than life, my Bella can be slow at times. "I imprinted on you Bella, you are my soul mate."

A shiver ran through her and she relaxed at my words, I then held her face in both my hands. "I want you to understand something Bella. The reason I love you isn't because of imprinting, I always loved you, your happiness always meant more to me than anything, this just makes it more secure, more definite, but if I had imprinted on someone else, it would make no difference to how I feel for you, I would walk right through her to get to you." I ran my fingers through her hair. "Besides I just imprinted on you today but I've been in love with you forever, before I really understood what it meant. I guess I couldn't resist the girl who made the best mud pie around." I lifted her head with my fingertips, and gentle cupped her cheeks. "My poor little heart never stood a chance."

By the time I was done, tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I love you too Jake, so very much."

I pulled her lips close to mine. "More than the world Bella." I whispered against her lips. "You are my world."

I swept the tips of my tongue along the seams of her mouth; she moaned and opened for me, allowing me to taste the intoxicating sweetness of her. This wasn't a kiss of passion or seduction, but of warmth and love, a connection of souls, a reaffirming of a deep undying love we had for each other. Nothing can ever feel better or mean more than the feel of Bella's hand on my chest as we learned and memorized the contours, the debts of each others mouth.

Someone knocked. "Hey Jake, you wake?" It was Paul.

I let the kiss come to a slow end and made sure Bella was decent, but didn't allow her to move off my lap like she tried to do, before replying. "Yeah, come in."

He opened the door and walked in. "Bella, you remember Paul." He walked over and took her hand. "It's good to see you again.

She seemed surprised because he never seemed to like her very much, but since she chose us that's all he needed to have her back. Then she smiled. "It's good to see you too."

"And may I add." He continued. "Thank you for coming back and putting him and the rest of us out of his misery." Then he winked. "You're definitely my favorite in-law."

Bella blushed. "Thanks." She said cautiously

I was relieved he didn't bring up Liza, but we will definitely have to discuss what I saw later. He then turned to me. "There is something we need to discuss with you." Then looking at Bella. "If you don't mind me stealing him for a few."

"Of course not." She replied and tried move from my lap again.

But I prevented her and quickly stood with her in my arms and followed Paul out the room.

"I can walk you know." She said against my chest in amusement. Paul chuckled.

"I know, but humor me; I'll take you to kitchen to keep Leah company while I talk with Paul."

When I got to the kitchen, Leah was there with Kim "Hey you two." Leah greeted and walked over to us as I let Bella down. Then Kim followed her over. "Bella, this is Kim, Kim this is Bella, she's Jacob's."

Kim's eyes widened then she smiled, they greeted each other. I know Leah was being careful because she wasn't sure if I had told Bella. "I told her everything." I said to Leah. "So you can speak openly." I finished, smiling at Bella

"That's great." She replied smiling at us. "In that case, I'm Sam's imprint and Kim's Jared. They were at Jacob's house yesterday before all the craziness, but they'll be back later." She hugged Bella then me. "I am very happy for you both and it's about time too. I always thought you two fitted perfect. I guess Mother Nature knew what she was doing, never allowing a wolf to imprint on a girl he didn't already love."

I knew once Leah got started it took a long time to stop, so I quickly kissed Bella on the cheek and left the girls talking and went outside to meet Paul where he was waiting with Jared, Embry and Sam, I didn't see Quil or Seth so they must be out patrolling.

"Okay." I said when I stood with them. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Follow us; there is something you need to see." Sam replied.

We didn't phase, I followed them on foot all the way to the boundary, not the one near the Cullens house, but on the other side a few miles from Charlie's. When we got there, Sam pointed at an area right on the boundary line. By the smell I knew it was vampire, but what he pointed at was the charred remains of a pillow, similar to the one Liza wore on her stomach to look pregnant, and by it were pictures of me and Bella together and another of Monty, the edges burnt.

"What does this mean?" I asked no one in particular

Don't you smell that, under the stink of vampire?" Embry asked

"But it can't be possible, that smell should have disappeared." I said a little shocked, and then something occurred to me. "You saw her didn't you?"

"Yeah I did and gave chase, that's how I found this." Paul replied.

We all looked back down at the spot. "That's not all." He said and began running, we followed.

When we got to the woods behind Bella's house, we stopped running and walked out. This time they didn't have to show me, there hanging from a rope at their back door, was a doll that looked a lot like my Bella with something pinned to it. I walked closer; it was a note with one word. Soon! I was relieved that Charlie spent the night at our house last night, and couldn't have seen this yet.

"Liza" came out as an angry growl from my soul.

"It seems she plans on causing even more pain in her living death as she did in life."

Paul walked angrily over to the doll and yanked it down, turning to me. "Nothing will happen to her, she is one of us, and we'll make sure of it."

I was touched, but too angry and shocked to voice it. I laid my hand on his shoulder "I know that Paul, and I thank you, but for threatening my mate, and all of you, my family, I want to be the one to end her, and it won't be a quick ending." With that we all ran back towards home.

I felt a surge of power run through me as I ran, and knew I was being given the remaining power of the true Alpha, being a true heir of the greatest Alpha ever lived as is my right. I do wish Sam had gotten the same privilege, I feel he deserved it. Bloodline or not. Now all the power of the true Alpha flow through me, and I have to admit I felt invigorated by it, it was also very humbling.

I truly appreciated it in a sense that it will give me the advantage in saving my family..

" Now you have the full power of it, the same as your great grandfather." I heard Sam whisper behind. I glanced back they were all looking at me with awed grins on their faces. I nodded slightly at them and with a speed I never knew I could attain, sped forward, until we heard a voice say

"Stop!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Stephanie Meyer owns all. I know this was fast, but I wanted to get rid of this threat before going to Paul's Story, where this story continues, there are still the main threats out there. What kind of vampire could turn Liza so quickly, and of course our new alpha pair Jacob/Bella will be there. Hmm, maybe it's time for a new beta. Who knows. Please excuse my mistakes; I'm just an amateur having all kinds of ideas about how this story should have ended and have ideas about all sorts of reasons for why certain things are the way they are.**

To Hurt To Heal

Chapter Eight

(Jacob's POV)

We all stopped as one and looked around, but we saw no one, then glanced at each other.

"I know you all heard that right?" I asked them

"Yeah, we did." Sam replied. "But with our hearing it could have come from anywhere."

I glanced around again. "Come on, let's get going." I told them. "We have to make plans to rid ourselves of another bloodsucking leech."

With that we took off running again. When we got back to Sam's, those of us with mates went straight to them; I saw them pull their mates in their arms as I did Bella. I was going to explain to her what's going on, because this new issue has to be handled quickly.

Pulling her in my arms. "Come on; let's take a walk down to first beach."

She looked up at me with concern. "Is everything okay?" She asks

I debated how to tell her and decided to just be honest. "Not really." I replied, as we walked outside.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice filled with worry.

"I'll tell you as soon as we get to the beach." I looked down at her. "I know you keep telling me you can walk on your own but for this purpose." I stopped and picked her up and began running. "This will be quicker." That got a surprised giggle out of her.

When we reached, I kept her in my lap as I sat us against our favorite tree and took a deep breath, wondering how to tell her what I knew she needed to know.

She must have felt my struggle. "Just tell me Jake, I can take it."

I grinned she is right, she can, she hung with vampires and is now running with wolves, she is even the mate to a wolf, me.

"Remember when we heard that bang yesterday when we were having that stand off with Liza." I spat her name. she nodded "Well, when we went to check, it looked as though someone had forced her off the road or she swerved to miss something, anyway, when we checked inside the car, we found her drained of blood, she was dead, I could have sworn on it, but when I was on my way back to you, I saw her, she had become one of them."

She looked up at me shocked. "She's a vampire? You've got to be joking."

"Nope, I'm not the only one who has seen her, Pa..."

"Wait." She interrupted. "Wouldn't it take longer for her to change? Something like three days?" I looked at her as if to ask, how do you know that? She shrugged. "I've been told.

I won't ask who told her. "That's what I thought too, but I know what I saw. Today." I hesitated. "When Paul came to get me and say he needed to talk to me." She nodded. "It seems she has been around the border leaving us signs that she was there."

"What kind of signs?" She asked

I didn't want to tell her about the hanging doll, but I had to tell her something. "She left the pillow she used to look pregnant, burnt, right at the border line."

"Okay, that makes no sense. What kind of message is that suppose to send?" she looked me in the eyes. "What are you not telling me?"

So, I told her everything, it wouldn't be right to have any lies or secrets between us. When I was done I held her close and kissed the top her head. "Don't worry Bella; I won't let her hurt you. We're going to have a meeting with the Cullens later to figure it all out and decide how to handle this. It has to be soon. She seems reckless, so it has to be."

"The vampires and the wolves are actually going to work together?" She looked up in the sky, as if searching for something.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, searching for what she might have seen.

"I'm waiting for it to start raining cats and dogs." She answered with a sly grin. "Or maybe vamps and wolves."

"Very funny Bella, hardy, har, har," then I tickled her until she begged me to stop.

"Were only working with them to make sure you and everyone human are safe." I explained once we settled down again.

She kissed my chest. "I know you will protect me Jake, I'm more worried about you and the guys, I don't want anything to happen to any of you, especially you."

"One little vamp bitch is not going to hurt me babe, we just have find a way to coral her in then destroy her."

She just nodded again. We sat there for a little while longer, just enjoying being in each others arms. The sun was setting when we decided to head back.

That's when hell broke loose.

I heard what sounded like thunder on the ground and just when I heard a group of growls and howls, the stink of leech hit my nostrils and I realized that bitch brought a war to us. I knew I needed to get Bella to safety, but I also know being the strongest and alpha I needed to fight with my brothers. Before I could decide three blurs came out the woods, it was Liza with two others, then I saw three wolves, Paul, Sam and Jared, run out behind them, fighting three others.

"Hello Jacob, did I tell you soon, I decided soon was now." Liza said in an icy cold voice, she grinned like a crazy person.

Forget this I thought and was about to throw Bella on my back and phase, when one of the wolves broke away, Paul, and put himself in a way that I could practically throw Bella on his back.

As soon as he was close enough I did so, she almost slipped off, put got hold of the hair at his neck and held on, as soon as he began running with her, I phased and went straight for Liza, all the while conscious of where the rest of my brothers were fighting.

The other two with her, jumped in to help, but they couldn't get a good hold of me, or I them for that matter, when I thought they would win, I felt Quil and Embry join the fight. Together we had all them ripped apart. Quil phased back to human and started a fire. The only one left was Liza, she was mine, and I wanted to rip her apart slowly.

I had just had my jaws around Liza's neck. "Killing me won't stop what is to come, you will …." I didn't want to hear anything she had to say, I tightened my jaw around her neck, preparing to rip it off, her arms were already torn away, when in my head, I heard a scream.

 _I need help over here; I got two on my tail._ Paul

Quickly finishing her off, I left them to deal with the pieces, Sam and I took off towards Paul and my Bella.

 _Bella!_ I screamed in my mind.

It seemed that Paul was doubling back towards us with Bella still on his back, just when they came in sight, one of the vamps caught up to Paul and kicked him, but he remained on his paws running, then another kicked him and he fell. I guess the pain did something to him because he phased back to human on the ground breathing hard, but Bella went flying.

Sam tackled one of the vamps and was going in for the kill and I started towards Bella, to catch her before she hit the ground, another vamp came out of no where and went for Paul, the last one that kicked Paul, was trying to get to Bella before.

 _No, no no._ I kept screaming in my mind.

The vamp caught unto my hind leg to trip me, but failed, I kept going. Paul was still on the ground, fighting off the vamp as best he could. I knew I would loose one of them today, my brother or my mate, I ran for my mate still, it seems as if she was mid air forever.

When I thought all hope was lost, a chocolate colored blur, with wild cork screw curls down her back, came out of no where, followed by two other girls. The chocolate blur caught Bella, she was closer and quickly placed her on my back, then faster than a human should move, she made short work of the vamps attacking Paul with two swords that seem to have materialized out of nowhere

I went to run with Bella and looked around for a clear spot, that when I realized all the vamps were dead and the other two girls, one brown the other lighter skinned, were helping with burning the vamp pieces. Bella was silent and still on my back, by her breathing I knew she was okay probably just passed out.

I looked at the stranger with awe, she looked African American. Who is she and where did she come from. I wondered in amazement. She and Paul were just staring at each other. I could tell Paul was in pain but that seems to be the last thing on his mind.

Then she spoke. "Hello Paul, long time no see." Then she grinned.

"Dolly?" He whispered then passed out

There was no time for introductions after that, Embry and Jared, dressed Paul in his tattered shorts then carried him back to Sam's. while Sam now in human form came over took Bella off my back while I ran behind a bush phased and dressed, then came out and took Bella from him, holding her against my chest, I looked over to where, the girl Paul called Dolly still stood. Watching as they took Paul away.

I walked over to her. "Thanks for your help."

"No thanks necessary, we were happy to help." She answered with a smile

I'm Jacob Black by the way."

"I'm Dolores Gilluone Gardener, but call me Dolly. I would offer to shake your hands but I see you're carrying your precious cargo."

I thought that was a strange way to put it, my precious cargo but didn't give it too much thought. What really struck me was the color of her eyes; they were light green and striking against her brown skin. She is a very beautiful woman but of course in my mind Bella is still the most beautiful girl in the world to me. "You're welcome to come back with us."

She looked at me as if studying me then she smiled. "Thanks, I believe I will."

"Your friends are welcome to join us too." I said looking around but didn't see them.

"That's nice of you." She replied. "But they had to go collect our vehicle."

I don't remember hearing a car but everything was so crazy we wouldn't have been paying attention anyway. "Where did you park?" I asked curiously.

"At the edge of the woods close to forks." She replied

Wow, that was a ways away. "That's far; one of us could have taken them to get it."

She grinned. "Thanks, but they got it."

Curiosity was eating at me. I wanted to know how she and Paul knew each other, most important, what was she, because she wasn't all human, the way she moved earlier and my nose told me that. She wasn't vampire, but what?

She broke into my thoughts with a laugh as if she knew what I was thinking. She stopped and shook her head. "Well. Lead on Jacob black."

"Everyone calls me Jake." I told her as I began walking to Sam's

"Jake it is." She said as she followed me.

The first thing we heard on entering the house was Paul screaming for the doctor to stop poking at him. Leah and Kim ran over to ask if Bella was okay. Everyone else was talking excitedly. When Dolly stepped in behind me the whole room got quiet and stared at her.

"This is Dolly." I told them. "A friend of Paul's."

Everyone greeted her. "Those were some sweet moves." Came from Embry, then Paul screamed again. She rushed pass me to the room Paul in. she didn't need direction, his screaming showed her the way. We looked at each other, wondering if we should stop her but no one moved.

I heard mumbling coming from the room, then Paul screamed again. "Okay that's enough." Came from dolly. "Stop poking him."

"I have to make sure there are no bone fragments breaking off the leg bone; it could get in his blood stream and cause more issues." Simon, our doctor replied.

"Did you find any?" Dolly asked him.

"No." He was quiet for a minute, then. "Who are you?"

"His." She replied. "I don't mean to be rude." We heard her say as the door opened. "But maybe you should go and come back tomorrow." Then the door closed back with Simon on the outside. We all snickered because he could be rough and bossy sometimes.

He moved to leave when the door opened again. "I'm Dolly by way, nice to meet you Doctor, whoever." Then the door closing again.

Simon walked into the den looking bewildered. He opened his mouth to speak but just shook his head and left. Things settled down after that, we all decided to spend the night there and because of the extensions and upgrades done to the wolves houses, who phased before me, there was plenty of room for everyone. I plan on doing an extension to our house soon too with the money from the trust.

Leah showed me to a guest bedroom. After laying Bella on it and made sure she was comfortable. I borrowed a pair of shorts from Sam, went to their hall bathroom and cleaned up, Paul was in the only other room that had a bathroom attached, Sam and Leah's master suite was located upstairs with a few other rooms, then I went and checked on Paul, Dolly was still there just watching him, if she knew I was there, she didn't show it.

Seeing that he was alright, I went back to the room with Bella, closed the door, locking everyone out, I crawled in the bed with her, folding myself around her and fell asleep with her scent surrounding me.

It's been a week since that fight and Paul is completely healed, Bella and I are on our way to a bonfire to celebrate nothing in particular, just a day to relax. I held Bella's hand as we made our way there, when we arrived everyone was talking and having a good time, except for Paul, he was sitting by himself watching Dolly who was also sitting by herself reading. She didn't leave the area after that night; she had brought a cottage close to where Sam's and my house is located.

There is a huge old building located up a hill from us, it looks like a miniature castle that has a wall surrounding it with a huge inlaid gate built into it, it's a place we use to play hide and seek at. A lot of construction has been going on up there and though she hasn't said anything, we think Dolly is somehow involved, which is a good thing. That place needed to be saved; there is a lot of history there.

The other two girls have come and gone a few times, Sam and I are the only ones to see them when they're around, though we haven't been introduced to them as yet. One seems to be mixed with African American and Japanese heritage, with light brown skin, the other was the same color as Dolly with the same spiral curled hair but hers just went to her shoulder and her eyes were a light brown, they left again yesterday and haven't returned as yet, though they did drop off quite a bit a food with Dolly, she made some jerk chicken and marinated some filet steak to be grilled, which she had dropped off at Sam's.

I have to admit, curiosity is killing me, especially when Billy had caught a glimpse of her one day and told me she looked familiar, but all in good time. She has done nothing but help us since the fight, she is always playing the kids around here and seems to really light up around them.

When we reached the bonfire I made sure Bella had something to eat, kissed her passionately and walked her over to where Leah and Kim was sitting with Jared and Sam.

Kissing her again quickly. "I'll be right back." I told her. "I need to talk to Paul."

She glanced over to where Paul was sitting. "Is he okay?" She asked me. "He has been so subdued lately.

"That's what I'm going to find out," I brushed her cheek, then walked over and sat by Paul.

"What's up man? Why the gloomy look?"

He forced his gaze away from Dolly and over to me. "I never thought it would happen." He replied. "But it did."

I knew exactly what he was talking about. "You imprinted? That's fantastic." I said truly happy for him, no matter how his past was, he was a good man and would make her a great mate. I always thought Paul got a bad wrap; he is not as careless and hard hearted as some might think.

"You think so?" He asked sarcastically

"Yeah." I replied. "Don't you?"

"Well, to be honest, I've loved her for a long time; she is the only girl that never fell for my shit. In fact the feelings I had for her really scared me, so I was extra shitty to her."

"Damn." Was all I could think to say.

He glanced at her then back at me. "The last time I saw her she told me to stay the hell away from her and I told her she was the last woman I would ever want to get near." He turned his gaze back to her. "It was just the stupid fear talking. About a month before I first phased she disappeared."

"Damn." I said again. I think this will be the hardest fight of Paul's life, because Dolly seems to be the type of girl that has no time for games or takes a lot of bull. I slapped his shoulder. "Don't worry brother, it was meant to be."

He looked at me seriously. "Can I ask you something and you won't think I'm crazy?"

"You can ask me anything, well, within reason." I joked

"You ever heard of a human imprinting on a wolf? Because unless I'm crazy, when I imprinted on her, I could swear I felt as though I was also being imprinted on." He turned then and looked at Dolly."

"What?" I said in surprise, then I also looked at dolly. There is no way she's a shapeshifter, right?

 **This story is far from over, To Hurt To Heal Part 2 continues in Paul's story. We will hear more from our Jacob/Bella, Hope to see you there.**


End file.
